True or False
by Always Juliet
Summary: Zora knows people just like Sonny, Chad, and Tawni do. She hides in the air vents, that's how she knows. She will tell you with true or false about Chad or any other character. Got a true or false question for Zora?
1. True Or False Chad Addition

**This is just another idea of mine.**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or superman! And I never will!  
**

* * *

**~Zora's point of view~**

Look at Sonny, Grady, Nico, and Tawni!

I'm so glad I'm young.

UGH!

Just look at them.

Those teenagers.

Will their teenager faces

teenager bodies.

teenager minds.

and puberty.

Oh joy! I can't wait till I'm older.

NOT!

And look at Chad!

What do teenager girls see in him?

What does Sonny see in him?

Well,

I should know thou.

I am a genius.

I am a spy too.

A clever spy.

and I spy on Chad too.

(I hide in the air vents. That's how.)

I know the

truth

about

Chad.

And the

False

about

Chad.

I know the answers to the questions,

you C.D.C fans ask about.

Lets play True or False!

Chad addition.

Or not.

But who cares.

I'm playing anyways!

Question number 1

Is Chad's hair natural?

FALSE!

He puts highlights in it.

Question number 2

Is he like Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls?

FALSE!

OF COURSE HIS NOT!

Question number 3

Is he in love with Sonny?

TRUE!

I may be eleven but I know love!

Question number 4

Is he in love with his co-star Portlyn?

FALSE!

Why would he? She's stupid!

Question number 5

Will he marry you C.D.C fans?

FALSE!

No! You guys are all crazy. Chad's is know man. He wears make-up!

Question number 6

Is he superman?

FALSE!

In your dreams! In his dreams! In everyone's dreams!

Question number 7

Does he act like a girl?

TRUE!

He so does.

I heard him scream at my snake once.

I lost it and Chad found it for me.

Or did I really lose it!

Ha HA!

Chad's no real man!

Question number 8

Does Chad have a driver's license?

FALSE!

He so doesn't!

He has one of thous drive-on-their-own-cars.

Why do you think he got a new car.

He failed his driving test.

He has another test on Friday.

I am so going to wreck it.

Question number 9

Is his name really Chad Dylan Cooper?

UGH!

true.

It is.

Drat!

I can't insult and embarrass him with this question.

Question number 10

Did I name all of the Chad true or false question?

FALSE!

Got a question.

I'll answer it.

Review and tell me.

I'm Zora Lancaster by the way.

I know people too!

More then Chad, Sonny, AND Tawni will ever know.

I know when people are evil.

So....

That's all folks!

What did I miss.

Well know matter what,

Chad will be mad at me.

Ha Ha!

* * *

**Ha Ha! Thanks for reading. Review and tell me a question you have for Zora to answer! Sorry if there is spelling mistakes!  
**


	2. Zora Answers Your Questions!

** Thanks to:**

**hermione2772, Bella Escamilla, DemidlFan101, Change4good, TehNinjaGare, XxColorblindXx, TrinityFlower of Mermories**

**They all reviewed.**

**There are a lot more to name who added this story to there favorites. Sorry if I didn't name you.**

**Hope you like the chapter!  
**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Zora, or anything else on here.  
**

* * *

**~Zora's point of view~**

I so need to pour food coloring in Chad's fake hair.

Ah!!

Oh hi!

Didn't see you there.

Thanks for the reviews and questions

How are you?

How's the weather?

And....

enough with the small talk.

Lets get to the questions!

**Change4good**'s questions!

Question number 1

Would I marry Nico or Grady?

FALSE!

NO WAY!

What kind of question is that, Change4good?

Do you really change things for the good?

Wait. Back to the topic.

Ok. Change4good.

1. I'm eleven.

2. They are loco.

I will never ever say 'I do' to them!

Question number 2

Also a Change4good question.

Have I seen Sonny or Chad sharing a ga-ga moment outside rehearsal?

TRUE!

I so have.

I caught Chad staring at Sonny for like 10 minutes.

And them 'fight firting' over Sonny's cookie in the prop room once.

Chad got mad that Sonny only made cookies for the 'So Random' cast.

And Chad doesn't really ever eat that stuff.

Why do you think he was fighting with Sonny if he really didn't want the cookie..........?

And last from Change4good.

Question number 3

Is Dakota really evil?

Did you really ask that?!

TRUE!

Of course she is.

UGH!

Its hard to explain.

Go to school.

Maybe they will tell you.

Now questions from

**xXColorblindXx**!

Whoa!

Your color blind?

Sorry if you are.

Question number 4

Does Chad try to be a gangster, you know the hole 'Peace out suckas' thing, that no cool i mean really Chad REALLY?

TRUE!

He so trying to be a gangster.

Hmm...

You see **XxColorblindXx**,

Chad likes to be different then everybody else.

He likes to show off to girls.

And Sonny.

A lot of the time girls don't see how lame it is.

Sonny does.

Because he's a tween star.

But oh well.

What can you do.

Oh and I am not going to comment on your grammar and spelling in your question.

I will just let it go.

Next question!

From **XxColorblindXx**

Question number 5

How much does Chad love Sonny?

Its not an true or false question but I will answer anyways.

He loves her enough the use her for his on gain.

That's a lot of love.

I think.

Well.....

Next question!

Another question from **XxColorblindXx**!

Why is Chad always a jerk?

Uh.......simple.

His manager told him to.

Ok!

Last Question.

From **Bella Escamilla**!

She asks...

When do we go back to school?

Uh.....

For me....

Right now!

Time for history class.

See you later.

Ask more questions.

Oh and watch the new episode of the celebrity prank show I'm on!

Oh and I just heard that Chad real name is Goldfarb!

Cool huh!

I got this info from a secret source going by the name of...

TFOM

Know who it is?

Ha Ha

Till next time!

Till I get more questions...

Zora's out.

Oh and please don't tell anyone about my plan to dye Chad's hair.

It will be our little secret.

K.

* * *

**I thank you for reading. Zora thanks you for reading!** **REVIEW!! Sorry if there is spelling mistakes.  
**


	3. Zora Tells Secrets

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I had a little trouble thou. But I got it! Thanks for reviewing! I got 12 reviews in just two chapters! That's a new record for me!  
**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: If I don't own Sonny with a Chance, then its easy to tell that I don't own Zora either.  
**

* * *

I hope…

Nico and Grady…

Enjoy the delicious (but explosive) apple pie.

I made for them, with love and care (and the latest technology).

(not dynamite thou. How old do you think I am? 30?)

But anyways.

Zora's here!

Once again.

I see that I got new questions from you……

Uh….great people.

And I ,of course, will be very pleased to answer the questions.

Well, let's get going.

I don't have all day.

I've got a life.

O.K.

Question number 1

On this lovely day.

And it's from lovely **nameucool**.

And your name is cool!

Is it true, Chad act differently towards sonny then anybody else?

TRUE!

Absolutely.

He was WAY meaner before Sonny came a long.

He egged Tawni's house once.

He trashed Nico and Grady's dressing room.

He sent Tawni a fake love letter.

He even broke my vents!

I just glad that Sonny saved the day.

Even if saving the day is making Chad fell in love with Sonny.

And **nameucool**'s second question….

Question number 2

Is Chad really natural blond and just highlights his hair or do you think he dyes it?

TRUE and FALSE!

I don't know if all his hair is natural.

I think he dyes it.

But others would say otherwise.

To be on the safe side, I say its highlights.

But that's not my opinion.

More questions.

These are **TrinityFlower of Memories**!

Can flowers have memories?

That's my question.

But **TrinityFlower of Memories **question is….

Question number 3

What are her parents like--do they not like Mackenzie Falls either?

TRUE!

They hate that show.

We have a Mackenzie/Chad cut-out

And we throw five star shaped darts at him every night.

Because if 'Mackenzie Falls' gets five stars, rated 5 points, and have five stars on Hollywood boulevard,

Then 'Mackenzie' deserves 5 darts at his head!

Question number 4

How's everything going with Halloway? Wait, are we only allowed to ask true/false?

Wait! And question number 5

Halloway's is fine.

He's now dating a younger woman, who's nine.

UGH!

That girl is too young for him.

But he's always looking for a new girl to take candy from.

He took my snickers once!

I was way mad.

He's history with me.

Uh….yeah. You can ask normal questions if you like.

I'll answer them anyways.

Question number 6

Was I ever abducted by any supernatural things? Or in contact with them?

Uh…..the Marshes may not be happy if I answer this question…..

I pinky promised not to tell anybody……

I was abducted thou…

And I do know their cell phone number…..

I'd give it to you but you'd have to pay long-distance

Uh…

Next Question!

Question number 7

Was I born in a vent?

That's an insult.

But…

Sadly,

TRUE!

When my mom's water broke,

She was trying to fix the air conditioning…

Well uh….

You know the rest.....

I was born three months early.

Now **theEverPerfectME!jk or am i?..**'s questions

O.K. Your name gets a 'No Comment'

Question number 8

Does Chad ever think about anyone other than himself...and sonny?

TRUE MAYBE!

I'm not Chad brain.

And I have not operated on his brain,

(I wish I have)

So I'm not sure if he thinks about other people.

But I'm pretty sure that he can't sleep at night because he thinks about Sonny

and that he says Sonny's name a lot when he's sleeping.

Not that I have ever spied on him or anything….

Last Question!

And its from....** theEverPerfectME!jk or am i?..**

Question number 9

Would Chad look better with pink, purple, blue, or green hair?

Hmm…

Look better?

I'd say he'd look better with blue hair because it would match his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

But I'd dye his hair pink!

That'd make the paparazzi go wild.

And I really dyed his hair too!

Food coloring works like a charm!

And I was so not fired.

That's because Mr. Condor gave Chad a part in a movie where he played a guy with pink hair!

I know. Weird.

*Loud Bang. Nico and Grady scream*

And that's my Que.

Ha Ha!

C ya!

Send me any more questions of yours.

I'll be here all day!

And every day.

Well not exactly.

But you know what I mean.

* * *

**I feel like its not as funny. But tell me what you think!**

**Your going to click that bottom button, right?  
**


	4. Zora Is Out Of Chapter Name Ideas!

**I'm going to have to make more chapters to fit all the questions I got this time.**

**THANKS SO MUCH! This story gave you the most reviews ever then my other ones!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'The Lorax', 'The Ugly Duckling', 'Saturday Night Live' or Zora. **

** I do own the'BRFFAIYSWWKYB' movement thou! Ha Ha!  
**

* * *

Hey, Zora's here!

What with Tawni and being something and pretty.

Life to short to only worry about being pretty.

To only worry about what the mirror on the wall has to say.

To only worry about 'Loco Moco Coco' lip gloss.

That's what its called, right?

I'm not big on make-up.

That's why I stole Tawni 'Loco Moco Coco'.

Mahahaha!

Oh…I see I got a lot of questions.

I may have to have more then one chapter for them,

Because some people ask a lot of question……

*cough***Ally117***cough*

But were all different, so let's start with **Ally117**!

Why did you parents add 117 to your name?

Question number 1

Do you ever feel left out of the group?

TRUE!

I so do.

It's hard when your 11 and they are all 15, 16, or 17.

But I'm pretty sure that Grady will never make it to Calculus.

I made it their in the first grade.

Its a piece of cake.

Question number 2

Who's your favorite member of So Random?

Who do you think?

ME!

I think I may have sounded like Tawni for a second.

AH!

Question number 3

What did you first think of Sonny when she first started at So Random?

I thought….

She got a lot to learn.

Question number 4

Did you ever hear anything from Sonny about her "fake date" with Chad?

Oh yeah!

She wrote in her diary that Chad breath sounds like roses and that he wears lip gloss.

Not that I ever read it.

Question number 5

Did you hear anything from Chad?

Not really.

Just that he wishes it was real.

Keep wishing Chad.

Nobody invented the time travel yet.

Question number 6 and 7

Have you ever thought about shaving Chad's head? Or giving him a Mohawk?

I'm planning that.

Maybe right before his interview with People Magazine next week.

Now **xoxMusicalxox**'s turn.

Were you in a musical?

Sorry **Ally117**, other people need a turn.

I'll answer your other questions next time.

**xoxMusicalxox**'s asks….

Question number 8

Do you think Chad has ever dreamt about marrying Sonny or is he not the 'settle down' kind of guy?

TRUE!

He did dream about marrying Sonny once.

Heard him say 'I do' and then 'Your now Allison Dylan Cooper.'

And 'were going to have a son and name him Chad Dylan.'

He SO creative!

Don't I ask me how I know.

I just do.

Now **MusicFreak-Twilight **'s question.

Wait. Your are a freak about Twilight or music?

Question number 9

Does Chad act like a total dork when no one is around?

TRUE!

I saw him doing the 'Running Man' dance while listening to Hannah Montana's song 'Supergirl'

And in his heart boxers.

Is that what you'd call a 'Total Dork'?

Now more questions from the one and only….

**TrinityFlower of Memories**.

Well I think at least that you're the one and only.

Anyways,

Question number 10

Have you ever gone into Chad's vent?

TRUE!

And its full of dirt.

With the money Chad has, you'd think he'd at least vacuum.

Question number 11

What other shows/productions were you in before 'So Random!'?

Uh…hmm…

Let me think.....

I was the ugly duckling in 'The Ugly Duckling'.

(Manager's idea)

I was the Zorax in the play version of 'The Zorax'.

(My Idea)

Do you know that book? By Dr. Seuss.

I was on Saturday Night Live.

(Fan's idea)

I was a guest star in Nico's One Man Show.

(Force)

I don't think anything else.

Wait!!

I was part of the 'BRFFAIYSWWKYB' movement.

Be Random For Fun And If Your Serious Will Kick Your Butt

We went around the world (and the government building) to get serious be random.

I'm the President!

If you want to join, just tell me!

All you have to do is be random, pull pranks, and promise to make people laugh.

I'm always taking in new members.

Just review and say you want to join.

That's all it takes.

*Sonny yells 'I didn't take it, Tawni!' Tawni 'YOUR SO DEAD!'*

Uh….I got to go save Sonny life.

I will update soon with the other questions you guys send me.

You can send more question if you have them.

*Sonny yells 'DON'T RIP MY TOY COW!!'*

Uh……C ya!

SHE DIDN'T TAKE IT TAWNI!

* * *

**I'm starting a BRFFAIYSWWKYB movement. For Fun! Zora and I may be the only one part of it. ****I'm putting it on my profile with the list of people that joined. Just tell me and I'll add your name to the list!**

**~Juliet**

**REVIEW so Zora won't prank you!  
**


	5. Zora And The Question

**WOW! This came out fast!  
**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Google, Slavic, Dawn, IM,** **EBay, Arabic, the name Zora, the word Spazzed, Demi, Sterling, Brandon, Doug, Allisyn, or Zora Lancaster (Did I list everything?)  
**

* * *

Anybody out there know what 'Zora' means?

Because today, Tawni was rubbing it in my face that she knows what her name means.

It just means Golden Brown.

And that is how I like my homemade bread.

And I DON'T want to eat Tawni.

So…what does MY name mean?

To Google!

…..

Ok! Here it is!

**Gender: Female **(I already knew that!)

**Origin: Slavic **( Note To Self: Go to the library after work! Learn what 'Slavic' is!)

**Meaning: Dawn **(Now that is what I wanted to know! Note To Self Again: Go rub it in Tawni's face later.)

Ok. Sorry about that.

That's not what you came here for.

(At least I don't think so.)

You came for your questions to be answered.

So let's get to it!

Starting with **Ally117 **again.

Don't you think that your name should be All-e. Because really, why did the English language make the 'Y' have a 'E' sound.

Question number 1

Did Chad ever say anything about his kiss with Selena Gomez?

Hmm…not really.

Just that he wishes it was Sonny and all….you know…the normal.

Question number 2

Is Sonny keeping in contact with Selena Gomez?

Yeah. Through IM.

Selena is giving Sonny 'Secretly' Chad tips.

And not in money wise just to let you know.

Question number 3

Out of all the So Random Cast, who is your role model?(Who do you look up to?)

The Camera Guy.

I mean really.

He has to hold a camera all day and he never gets a thank you.

Just a 'Hey Phil, get me a donut.' 'My name is Mike!' 'Whatever, just get me my darn donut!'

Or a 'You forgot to turn on the camera on, you nimrod.'

And even a 'Your so not in the BRFFAIYSWWKYB movement. You're boring.'

Ok. I said that, but give me a break.

Question number 4

Friends with Grady and Nico?

TRUE!

Yep. But we prank each other. Is that good enough?

Ok. **squirrel lord**, you're up.

Can you like control Squirrel's minds or something?

Question number 5

How much do you guys get paid?

That is 'Guys' and Marshall's business. Not yours.

What are you going to steal me money?

Question number 6

Is Chad gay?

I hope your squirrels turn against you!

Because you really asking Zora, an 11 year old girl that.

If you were talking about gay as in happy, then I'd say 'Sure!'

But I think I know what you were thinking when you wrote this question.

You probably want me to say:

'Oh yeah, Chad is gay! So gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!'

Well I'm NOT gonna!

I say FALSE!

Goodbye Mr. **squirrel lord** and your squirrel friends too!

Next question!

Come on down, **KSpazzed**!

Dude, I googled your name.

K means 'without particular interest'

Spazzed means 'Someone who hasn't slept in over 24 hours.'

And I say 'STAYING UP OVER 24 HOURS IS NOT INTERESTING!'

Don't go crazy on me! See a doctor! That's my advice.

Now your questions….

Question number 7

Zora, are you secretly a superhero?

Superhero never revels themselves.

Maybe TRUE!

Maybe FALSE!

Ha.

Question number 8

Tawni secretly owns polyester pants, doesn't she?

TRUE!

And a polyester shirt too. She doesn't even know!

She blames James. I blame EBay. (Big liars. The shirt was NOT silk. Good thing Tawni stupid enough to not know.)

Question number 9

What's the most diva-y thing Chad has ever done?

Simple.

He wouldn't show up to a four year old girl's birthday party because the cake wasn't chocolate. (Wimp.)

Ok. **Sami**. Your turn!

Did you know that your name is…. Gender: Male Origin: Arabic Meaning: All Hearing

(Sorry if you're a girl)

Question number 10

Does Chad ever act like a normal person or is he always a pompous jerk?

Define normal….

Question number 11

Chad obviously likes Sonny but does Sonny like Chad back?

Ah, that my friend, we must wait a find out about. I'm not telling.

(She SO does.)

Question number 12

Last question of the day.

Lucky you, **Sami**! You get to be last!

Besides you, who all knows, that Chad is in love with Sonny? Does anyone suspect?

Hmm…I could name them.

Zora. (Of course)

Tawni (That girl knows love)

Grady (I told him.)

Nico (Grady told him.)

Portlyn (I had to explain it to her s l o w ly.)

Brenda (She's the lunch lady.)

Bernie (My snake)

Chad's diary (Its is bold letters '**I love Sonny'** Could Chad be more stupid?)

The trash man (He found a paper with '**I love Chad**' on it like 1,000 times.)

Sterling (Chad's friend)

Demi (Sonny's friend)

Tiffany (Tawni's friend)

Brandon (Nico's friend)

Doug (Grady's friend)

Allisyn (My friend)

Should I go on?

Na. I'm boring you.

I have a 'No-boring-people-rule' (Because of the movement. Ha! Ha!)

So I'll be gone.

Till next time…

Till I get more questions…

And…

Till I write another chapter because you guys are giving me more questions

faster then I can type!

* * *

**That last sentence is so true! But I'm not conplainting. Ha Ha! Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that! Just to let you know!**

**REVIEW or Zora's snake will come after you!**


	6. Zora, The Question, and Knock Knock Joke

**This is my forgotten chapter. **

**When I updated chapter 5, I kind of forgot to update this chapter too! :/**

**Well here it is. The next chapter should be out soon!**

**~Juliet**

* * *

Because I get a lot of reviews....

And I answer a lot your questions...

I have a question for you!

Can any of you name a shampoo/soap/food/drink/liquid/pill/or anything that makes you lost your hair?

I may be a genius, but I can't know everything.

I have a 'idea' in mind.

Thanks to **Sami**! For the idea.

If you don't know what the idea is...

then I'm not going to tell you.

Your going to have to wonder.

Now were was I…..

Oh yeah.

From **KitskuneMiyake**!

Oh and I went to your profile. And I don't care what you say….

HI KIT! See Kit, I still have my fingers. And theirs nothing you can do.

Question number 1

Are Nico and Grady...uh...you know...together?

Its safe to say 'FALSE!'

But they may be secretly…

Question number 2

How much fanmail does everyone get on a daily basis?

Let me go count....

Wait. Why should I?

Time for……Jeopardy_theme-music_rox

You watch Jeopardy!? Me too! We can be Jeopardy buddies!

Question number 3

Why are u not around as much as the others surely u cant spend that much time in a vent...

I am NOT telling you about my private life, **Mr. /Ms. Jeopardy**.

Question number 4

If u had to spend an hour handcuffed to Chad or a week handcuffed to Nico AND Grady (and the baby doll) which would u do?

Wait a minute! I'd have to be handcuffed to both Nico, Grady and his baby doll at the same time?

I'd go with Chad. I'd be able to prank him without him getting away.

He's life will be a living nightmare!

And an hours nothing.

How about a week?

I dare you.

We meet again, **Change4Good**!

Do you not know how to spell 4? Its F-O-U-R. You know now.

Question number 5

If you could see Sonny and Chad's future, what would it be like??

Sonny…..a movie star.

Chad…..a struggling actor.

And married with four kids. More than Chad (n)ever wanted.

Kids named…

Chad Dylan Cooper The Second

Chadfort Dylan Cooper The Third

Chadson Dylan Cooper The Fourth

AND...

Melody Grace Munroe (born before marriage Ha! Ha! Can you guess who named her?)

**vickybarb** is here!

I don't get it. Is your name Vicky? Or Barb?

Question number 6

Do you think that Sonny and Chad ever flirt outside the studio?

Its TRUE!

But _they_ just don't know it yet…..

More Questions from….MusicFreak-Twilight.

You still haven't answered my question!

Your Question is…

Question number 5

DOES CHAD TALK IN HIS SLEEP. IF SO, WHAT DOES HE SAY?

TRUE!

Uh….he says the words….

'LITTLE RANDOM!! I'M SO GOING TO CALL THE POLICE! I HAVE THEM ON SPEND DIAL!'

I tried to find out for you. And thanks a lot.

I'm ground and I can't go in the vents for a whole week.

Is this enough for you?

Now its **Lucas+Peyton=TrueLoveAlways**'s turn.

Do you like someone…….?

Question number 6

Have you ever caught Chad, Sonny, or Tawni doing really embarrassing stuff? What?

Hmm…..

Chad……dancing with his Chad cut-out.

Sonny…….dressed as 'Eric' (What?! Did you think I didn't know!?)

Tawni……burping.

Now….**OMFG-Coach**.

Who gave you that idea for the name?

Question number 7

Does Chad play Real Time Strategy games? If so, what titles does he play?

TRUE!

He plays….

**Ages of Empires **(all of them) (But he's know real empire)

**Company of Heroes **(He's know real heroes either.)

Oh and he was be recently playing the game '**Beyond Protocol**' online a lot when he was to be studies his lines.

He messed up a lot in filming that day.

And I think he got a hangover the next day.

Now **xoxMusicalxox**!

Why did you add the 'xox' part?

Question number 8

Did Chad take Sonny up to Lookout Mountain that one time just to be alone with her?

TRUE!

He did. But stupid Nico and Grady had to be…..well….stupid.

Question number 9

Does Portlyn have a secret crush on anyone from Mackenzie falls or So Random?

TRUE!

Chad and Nico.

But more of Nico.

I have know idea why she would!

But she does.

Now **nameucool** again

I'm sorry. But right now your name is bored. Ask for a comment on it later.

Question number 10

Have you ever heard sonny sing and if so do you think she has a good voice?

Yes I did and yes she does.

I even heard her sing the song 'So Far, Go Great' from that T.V. show 'Welcome to Mollywood'

But I'm not a fan of her 'YOWH' part.

Is she rides a horse or did she get a heart attack?

I'll never know.

...

OK. I'm done.

Mostly because I just asked a question today.

Sorry for not making her laugh.

I feel ashamed.

And now I have no funny way to end this chapter.

How about some good old-fashioned Knock Knock jokes!

Ok. I 'll start!

Knock Knock

....

(This is were you say 'Who's here')

Old Lady

( You say Old lady who?)

I didn't know you could yodel!

...

I know. Bad joke.

Knock Knock

(You say Who's there? REMEMBER YOUR LINES!)

Norma Lee

(Norma Lee who? Please remember)

Norma Lee I don't do Knock Knock jokes.

....

AGAIN! AGAIN!

Knock Knock

(YOU SAY 'WHO'S THERE?'!!)

Banana

Knock Knock

(Can you even talk?)

Banana

Knock Knock

(What are you stupid?)

Banana

Knock Knock

(UGH!)

Orange

(*sigh*)

Orange you glad I'm going to stop embarrassing myself.

I am.

C ya!

Sorry if I didn't answer some of your questions.

I don't like to have long chapters! :)

TTYL!

Uh no! I'm be coming to of 'THEM'!!

That what I did was

Word Murder!!

WORD MURDER!

And crime!

Ahhhhh!

....................

Well, bye.

* * *

**Weird, I know. But I didn't know how to end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Knock Knock jokes and not the Sonny with a Chance song and not 'Welcome to Mollywood'. **

**Oh and just to let know 'Welcome to Mollywood' was what they were planning to name 'Sonny with a Chance'**

**Uh...**

**Are you going to review?  
**


	7. Zora's Random Answers

**This chapter is....**

**Dedicated to _frocked_**

**Who happens to be a person with a lot of humor**

**I dedicated to her because I have to talking to her on PM for three days about random stuff**

**Oh and I also was PMing her when I wrote this! :)**

**Well..**

**Thanks!**

**~Juliet**

* * *

**SWAC4life**?

Are you a prankster too?

Does 'Nair' really work?

To Chad's shower!

(I wish the So Random's got showers in there dressing room.)

Ok. Chad.

Operation: Make-Chad-Lose-His-Hair: Number 5,000

Yeah. I've prank'd Chad 5,000 times.

Ok. Put Nair in his designers shampoo (A name that I don't know.)

(That answers your question **SWAC4life**!)

Oh and thanks for telling me to use Nair!

Ok. Now I must….

Wait to laugh at Chad.

Ok. I mind as well, answer the rest of **SWAC4life**'s questions.

Question number 2 (because I just answered number one)

Does anyone else in the studio *coughbesidescoughSonnycough* have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper?

TRUE!

Its simple….every girl in the studio. Just NOT Tawni and I.

Question number 3

What is the most disgusting lunch you have ever been served at the cafeteria?

I don't know. I don't even no what it was.

Welcome, **XoWannaBeWriterXo**!

If you want to be a writer, then stop questions me, and go out there and be one!

Question number 4

Was there ever a time that Tawni wasn't so full of herself?

When she sleeping. Because she then doesn't talk.

Question number 5

What about Chad?

Look above.

Question number 6

Is Portlyn really so dumb?

MAYBE!

In some ways. She's not dumb about fashion thou.

Question number 7

Does Chad eat fast food? Like McDonalds?

In MY dreams. FALSE!

Chad would never eat their.

I would thou.

Who cares about what its made from.

Well...

maybe you should care

uh...

Get the salad. OK?

Question number 8

Does Tawni?

Look above. AGAIN.

Question number 9

Would you ever considering hooking Chad and Sonny up with a scheme that only you could think of?

Hmm….let me think about it. I'll get back to you!

Hi **frocked**!

Love the name. But have you ever thought about capitalizing it?

Question number 10

Does Chad smell Sonny secretly when he's near her?

MAYBE.

I'm not Chad's nose.

Question number 11

Does she know that he smells her like that?

FALSE!

Question number 12

Does Chad ever spit when he talks?

Only when he's yelling at Sonny.

Question number 13

Does Chad work out like everyday?

FALSE!

Every two weeks.

Oh and a Friday nights are his sugar night!

Don't be near him then.

Question number 14

What flavor pie do I like?

I DON'T KNOW.

Who are you?

CRAZY?

You tell me to answer.

Don't take my genius to far, missy!

Question number 15

Do I like chocolate?

*sigh* I should have thought that someone would take my genius to far.

Please just go take a hike.

You tell me if you do.

Question number 16

Does Tawni secretly have a teanie crush on anyone on the set?

FALSE!

He crushes just last a day or two.

Question number 17

Can you please... please name all the crushes on the set?

Sonny……Chad

Nico….whatever-girl-he-likes-that-day

Grady…..look above

Zora…..Halloway (in my heart)

Chad…………………..himself

Today. I answered your questions, **frocked**.

Your strange, strange questions.

Hey **Ally117**.

I still have the numbers 117?

Question number 18

Does Chad really think Miley and Hannah are the same person?

TRUE!

Because aren't they?

'She' just dyes her hair all the time!

Question number 19

Do you or anyone else in the So Random cast get seasick?

I don't know. We've never been on a boat together.

We were a in bus together once.

Note: Never sit next to Grady or tacos.

**TrinityFlower of Memories**!

Your name backward is Seiromem fo RewolfYtinirt

Lucky! My name is just Aroz.

What's a Aroz?

Question number 20

When is the best time to pick your nose?

…….

Really Seiromem fo RewolfYtinirt, Really?!

Question number 21

You are REALLY funny, you know that?

Yes. Yes I do!

**beingfamousrocks14 **time!

Your famous?

Question number 22

if you guys don't like the food in the cafeteria, why don't you just bring your own lunch?

Well…because….uh…..because…..well

WE DON'T WANT TOO.

That's the best answer I got.

Question number 23

Would you and the rest of the cast of So Random (minus Sonny) approve of Chad and Sonny if they ever became a couple?

FALSE! TRUE! BOTH!

We would hate it. And love it. At the same time

Wow!

23 questions.

You must not have a life.

I know.

I didn't answer some of your questions.

And even if I don't or do

Just remember life goes on.

OK.

Yours truly,

Zora

WOW!

That makes me sound cute, and sweet, and all the loveie dovie stuff.

So….

How about a….

GOODBYE AL-

*'LITTLE RANDOM!!!!' howled Chad*

Uh….

I got to go.

Chad's is running down the hall in a towel, yelling the name 'LITTLE RANDOM'

And

He has a bat

and a chunk of hair in his hand.

Wow.

It worked that fast!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I tried to answer as many questions as I could in this chapter but I still didn't get them all.**

**Next chapter will be out soon!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Sonny with a Chance or Nair?! I didn't even know what that was until SWAC4life told me that is makes you lost hair and I googled it too. Oh. I don't own google either.  
**

**REVIEW or Zora will put Nair in your shampoo! Do you want to lose your hair?**


	8. Zora Always Wins A Prank!

**My computer is fixed! Enjoy this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be out soon! :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing. it means a lot!**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!**

* * *

Does Chad not realize that the air vents echos?

Chad is planning to prank me.

Yeah I know. Impossible, right!

SO what he did was put super glue in the air vent

so that when I go over it, I'll get stuck.

Is that the best he can think of?!

Anyways, Miss **Always Juliet**

got her computer fixed,

and even without my problem.

That was five days of waste.

Will now to the questions!

From **OMFG-Roach**

Ha Ha! I thought his name was Coach! My bad Mr. **Roach.**

Question number 1

Is Tawni into miniature games such as 'Warhammer 40,0?

Uh......False!

No way, dude.

But it seems to me that you like that game.

But Tawni would play 'Barbie Fashion Show An eye for Style' any day!

She should have grown out of Barbie's by now.

But I never grew out of Barbies, because I never grew into Barbies.

Next Question!

Oh **MusicFreak-Twilight, **its good to see you again!

What do you teenagers find in Edward?

Question number 2

If you could have one wish, what would it be?

To walk on the ceiling!

Because then I would be taking spying to the next level!

Welcome **Bhavana331**!

What are you a sheep named Avana and number 331 out of the children?

Question number 3

Is it true Sonny hasn't had her first kiss yet?

TRUE!

And I know that from the little place I like to call 'Reading-Sonny's-text-messages-to-Lucy'

Question number 4

If the above is true, is it because she is waiting for someone special say, a contain blond, blue eyed, 3-named jerk with sparkly eyes?

FALSE!

There is no way that Sonny is waiting for Jake Ryan to kiss her!

Maybe Chad. But not Jake.

Oh and for the record, Jake really is a jerk. He didn't go to the 'So Random' holiday party

He said he had a date with his girlfriend named 'Smiley'

What kind of name is that!

Question number 5

Do you get annoyed with these questions about Chad and Sonny?

TRUE!

Of course I do!

If you want to ask about Sonny and Chad, then go ask them yourself.

Or go take a hike like **Frocked **did.

Or have the squirrels come after me like **Squirrel lord **did.

Just leave me alone (well not really. but I was stuck in the moment!)

Hey **xoxMusicalxox**!

Still in love with musicals I see.

Question number 6

If you were stuck on an island for forty days with, which 'So Random' cast member would you prefer to be stuck with?

Grady all the way.

I mean who else can open a coconut with just your head!

Question number 7

If Chad loves Sonny and her 'stupid cute', why doesn't he ask her out already?

I have a question for you.

Would you ask out your enemy?

Now from **Ashley**!

Mind if I call you Ash?

Question number 8

Is Sonny's hair brown or black?

Uh....brown.

Because scientifically, black hair isn't real.

Bye Ash!

Now a first time asker, **sonnycentral**!

WOW! you must be a Sonny freak!

Question number 9

Do you sort of have a crush on Chad?

AH!

FALSE!

HECK NO!

And I hear that question coming from the Sonny freak.

Well lets turn that question around shall we.

Do you sort of have a crush on Sonny.

HA!

Who's laughing now, Miss **sonnycentral**?

That's right! ME!

You have a good day, **sonnycentral**.

Maybe I should loan you Sonny's diary something.

Hey **Ally117**!

And yes Chad thinks that Hannah and Miley are different people.

And yes Sonny helps me with things.

And she Sonny is my best friend.

So that means...

TRUE!

TRUE!

And guess what? TRUE!

Hey **SWAC4life**!

What does SWAC mean?

Question number 13

Is Chad afraid of the dark?

TRUE! He has like 30 night lights in his bedroom.

Question number 14

If so, have to prank's him in the dark?

Yes! When a storm hit, the lights went out and.....

long story short, Chad is afraid of the 'Zorworm' monster. Ha!

Question number 15

Have you ever considered giving Chad Calteen bars to making him fat?

Yep! Got 10 boxes being shipped in.

I'm going to put them in the Mackenzie Fall's smoothies.

Question number 16

Are you back together with Halloway?

I was this morning. But then Halloway checked out another girl's skittles.

I think I might have to save one Calteen bar for him!

....

Well till next time!

I have more questions to answer in the next chapter!

Wait!

I missed one!

From **depressed&alone**

Go take a hike! Do you really think that I will feel bad for you?

Question number 17

Er...Who's Zora?

WHAT!!

Did you come to insult me!?!

You are really depressed and alone?

Go to the doctor.

Take a crazy pill.

Eat ice cream.

Laugh.

Paint your room tie dye.

Watch 'So Random'

and you will be fixed in no time.

Just don't go around a spread your trash on other people,

and you need to know that a negative and a positive make another negative.

So go to someone who is an negative.

Then you will be a positive in no time.

Be anyways....

Zora is me!

Thank you very much!

...

*HELP! yells Chad*

Ha! Ha! Mr. Smart guy got stuck in his lame trap.

Well I'm off to lunch.

You should too!

*YOUR SO DEAD LITTLE RANDOM!*

Too bad that your stuck and clearly don't have a gun license.

Ha Ha!

Goodbye

Till next time!

* * *

**S****orry if there is mistakes in this. I got my computer fixed and went right anyway to read a new chapter!  
**

**Review or Zora will force you to eat a Calteen bar!**


	9. Zora's Gonna DingDong Ditch You!

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE 10 CHAPTERS WITH 87 REVIEWS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE! :D  
**

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**Demi-Fan-Channy for the Ding-Dong ditch idea even though she really didn't give it to me.**

**My brother for fixing my computer.**

**Frocked for dedicating me in EVERY chapter of her story 'PB&J' Which is a great story! AND for being a great fan fiction friend. Hey, thats a tongue twister!  
**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.  
**

* * *

Today's a holiday!

Did you forget?

How could you?!

If your from the 'BRFFAIYSWWKYB' movement, then we will have to have a serious talk.

But today a holiday of ours.....

'ZDWFCDDDD'

'Zora ditches work for celebrity ding-dong ditch day'

You and me go playing ding-dong ditch (celebrity addition)

But ALL of you forgot!

I'm going by myself, thank you very much.

Starting with Tom Cruise.

Then Jim Carey

Then Demi Moore

Then Zac Efron (I'll have to tell Chad about it. Ha)

Then etc.

Well as I do so...

Mind of I answer your questions?

Well I will anyways...

Starting with **Frocked**

Your name kind of sounds like 'Froged' Were you attacked by evil frogs? You got to tell me about it!

Question number 1

What do you think of a hidden camera's following you guys and the T.V. Show called Sonny with a Chance?

Uh.....are you planning to blackmail me.

What? Why 'Sonny with a Chance'? How about 'The Zora and Bernie Show'? Its always been Bernie dream to have his own show.

Question number 2

What is your dream boyfriend?

Hmm.........a guy my age. Is that good enough?

Question number 3

What is your favorite color?

Everything but pink.

Question number 4

What is your fave song? Artist?

The '**Elmo's world**' theme song is my _fav_ song!

Also Beethoven's **Piano Concerto No. 5 in E-flat major.**

........

Don't judge me.

My _fav_ song artist is Jimi Hendrix!

I mean really! How cool is the spelling of the name 'Jimi'! Its better then the name 'Jimmy' but a long shot!

Question number 5

What's everybody else's favorite song?

Sonny's is....**Walking on Sunshine** (Of course)

Chad's is....**She's a Lady** (Who knows why?)

Tawni's is...**Lovebug** (Yep. A Jonas Brothers fan)

Grady's is....**Goofy Goober Rock** (SpongeBob fan)

Nico's is.....**Longview** (Green Day fan. He dyed his hair Green once and yelled 'It's Nico's green day!!'

*Sigh* Ok, I did that. Do you not know me at all!?

I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOUR FAVORITE SONG IS!

Question number 6

What do you think of the movie 'Night at the Museum:Battle of the Smithsonian?

I don't know. Never seen it. I got a life to live.

Question number 7

What your faves?

Uh.....no comment.

Times up!

Hey xoxMusicalxox!

xoxlacisuMxox. Cool backwards name!

Question number 8

Have you always lived in the air vents or was there ever a time when actually shared a dressing room with Tawni?

Oh sure! On my first day....for two minutes.

Well that was quick!

Your up, **Unlimited Darkness**!

Wow! Are you like a vampire?

Question number 9

What does Lancaster mean anyways?

People that came from the land of Lancaster in Grease.

Sup, **Squirrel lord**.

Your squirrels are big fat meanie! What kind of lord are you!? Squirrel's are NOT going to take over the world!

Question number 10

If ANY of the So Random cast members got fired, what would you do?

Just like we did last time, burn down the studio.

We just never told the press that....

Oh. My good friend, **TrinityFlower of Memories**.

Wait! When did we ever become friends?

Question number 11

Have you ever called McDonald's and asked for directions to Burger King?

TRUE!

Oh yeah.

They called me a 'Spy'.

All I can say is...'How?'

Question number 12

Or order Domino's and asked them to send it to Papa John's?

FALSE!

Haven't done that.

But I think....I'm 'ordering out tonight'. Ha Ha.

Question number 13

Can I be like the secretary or Treasurer of BRFFAIYSWWKYB movement $$?

I don' want you stealing my money! In other words, No you can't not be treasurer.

So wipe those dollar signs out of your eyes!

Uh sure. You can be secretary. You keep track of who's in the movement

WOW! Jake T. Austin can run!

Note to self:Don't play ding-dong ditch on Jake T. and forget to ditch.)

Oh now its, **sonnycentral**'s turn.

Are you like Sonny's biggest fan or her manager or something?

Question number 14

Do you think poor Nico will ever get a girl?

Yes only if he gets the girl the old fashion way.....dating girls for them, not for there looks.

Because what girl fells for pick-up lines these days?

Question number 15

If you could be a animal, what animal would you be?

Well.....if you think about it. Humans are animals but of course you mean other then a human so...

I pick.....a Wiesel. Because did many of you see the Ice Age 3 movie? The Wiesel was SO cool!

I wish I could swing from trees and kill dinosaurs.

But noooo. I had to be born in 1997!

**(A.N. I did the math. If Zora is 11, she was born in either 96, 97 or 98. I picked the in the middle.)**

**Bhavana331** is here!

I know a secret about your name!

Question number 16

Did you help Chad out of the vent even though he tried to prank you?

HECK NO!

FALSE!

That's a 'Sonny Thing' to do. I'm a Zora.

Question number 17

How did Chad even fit in the vent?

I put Calteen Bars in his smoothies, duh!

Question number 18

Did Sonny help him out?

Did I just tell you that?

TRUE!

Question number 19

Do you hear/see things when your spying that you wish you haven't?

TRUE!

Question number 20

If so, could you tell them?

Ms. Bitterman excising. Eh!

Grady in a dress. I love super glue!

Portlyn eat a hamster. Poor Mr. Whiskers. He was so old! Wait. Why should I be sad? He was old and not mine.

Nico sing. My ears still hurt.

Is that enough?

Hi **OMFG-Roach**.

Ok. You are scaring me.

Question number 21

Have you ever played The Game? (By the way, you just lost.)

I don't get it

Question number 22

Have you ever made a pass on a chimpanzee?

Uh...False. And once again...I don't get it.

Question number 23

Have you ever hurled a taquito over fifty yards?

TRUE!

Grady has.

And I don't want to talk about it.

Your gross.

Question number 24

Have you ever made a slum dunk off the Empire State building?

Uh False, sadly.

Goodbye, OMFG.

Hi,** Elizabeth567**.

I love the name 'Elizabeth'.

Question number 25

Has Chad ever been in a vent?

TRUE!

That was when he tried to prank me. Did you not read that last chapter?

Uh hi.....**zombie apocalypse02**.

Ha! I'm ding-dong ditching that 'Zombie slayer, Jake Ryan, right now!

Question number 26

Do you think there will apocalypse anytime soon?

Uh..........

I don't think so.

False.

Good to see you, **SWAC4life**!

WHAT!? I'm so going to find the evil person behind 'Sonny with a Chance'!

Question number 27

What do you and the other prefer: Almond butter or Peanut butter?

PEANUT BUTTER RULES!

Question number 28

Do you guys like reduced fat chips and diet coke, or all that high calorie goodness?

Uh...no.

False!

Who does!!??

Question number 29

Is Chad allergic to anything (I think you can see where I'm going with that Question :) ^TIME FOR ANOTHER PRANK WOOHOO!)

You are like my sister, SWAC4life!

We think alike!

I don't know what Chad is allergic to yet. But I will find out! Mwahahaha!

Question number 30

Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?

CHOCOLATE ALL THE WAY!

Question number 31

Does Chad sing in the shower?

TRUE!

Question number 32

What does he sing?

Hannah Montana songs.

He loves the song 'This is Live'

Which I find it cheesy.

Question number 33

Would you be so kind and provide a excerpt of Chad or Sonny's diary.

TRUE!

I will be kind!

Here you go, Chad's diary entry of day.....

_Dear Mini Chad,_

_How are you? Well I'm mad, thanks for not asking. _

_Stupid Little Random didn't fell for my prank._

_Making her even more stupid!_

_Stop disagreeing with me, Mini Chad!_

_What I say, goes._

_And I say that Little Random is stupid and not a genius._

_Oh just shut up Mini Chad!_

_Chad Dylan Cooper is always right._

_But anyways, Sonshine helped me out of the air vent I was stuck in. _

_She is really strong! And got me out of the glue._

_And a little while we were stuck together...._

_(I really wanted to kiss her!)  
_

_(She got me un-stuck up fell on top on me in the air vent and got stuck to me chest.)_

_We like that for a while, till Sonny pushed her self off and got down from the vent and helped me down._

_I ran. _

_Well I got to go and find a better place to put my diary._

_Little Random's been finding it and reading it._

_I just hope that she doesn't put my diary entries on that Fan Fiction story she has._

_Well goodbye my Mini Chad_

_Love,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

But I did put it on the internet, Chad! HA!

Isn't weird how he fights with his diary?

Know need to fear, **xoxWannaBeWriterxox** is here!

So have you become a writer yet?

What is with people a the whole 'xox' thing?

Question number 34

What was the first prank you pulled on each member of So Random?

Sonny.....a spying stuff animal with a camera in it.

Tawni....cheap make-up

Grady.....bad cheese.

Nico....old hat

Oh please. Guess me a break. A first prank should not be a bad one.

Question number 35

Do you have furniture in the vents?

Does a T.V. count?

Question number 36

Do you have other animals then a pet snake?

I have a horse named King Author.

Question number 37

Did you ever kiss a snake?

Uh.....uh......uh....yes.

Hey look, Miley Cyrus house! Ding-dong ditch time!

..two minutes later...

AHHHH!! RUN!!!

Question number 38

Have you read any of my fan fiction stories?

FALSE!

...

Last house to ding-dong ditch.

James Conroy!

Are you ready!?

*DING-DONG!*

Now ditch!

'HELLO?! WHO'S THERE! I'M GOING TO GET YA!'

HAHAHAHAHA

'A LITTLE GIRL! YOU KNOW THAT'S RUDE!'

Uh no, he heard me laugh. How come that ALWAYS happens. That's how I always get chased down the street.

RUN!!!

'HEY YOU BACK HERE!'

You'll never catch me. You'll never catch me. Na Na Na Na

Well goodbye.

I tried to answer all your questions by didn't so I will be back with a next chapter soon.

Till next time.

What am I going to tell my mom?

* * *

**Did you like it? Or love it? Or hate it?**

**I think its my longest chapter.**

**Sorry if there is spelling mistakes. I tryed.**

**REVIEW or Zora will ding-dong ditch you!  
**


	10. Zora's chocolate covered raisin

**A.N. I got nothing to say today. But I do have dedications!**

**~Juliet  
**

**Dedications:**

**Demi-Fan-Channy: 100th reviewer! Woohoo!**

**Bella M. Fine: She has been giving me ideas through all theses chapters (Just not the 1 or 10 chapters). The chapter with the apple pie was ALL her idea. I just wrote it and gave it a twist.**

**CantlivewithoutHarryPotter: BECAUSE this chapter wouldn't be done without HarryPotter's pressure. :D**

**And...**

**thats it.**

**Disclaimer: No way.  
**

* * *

Chad doctor's is sooo nice.

He told me what Chad is allergic to!

Ready.....

NUTS!

Cool, huh?

I'm gonna make a chocolate covered almond and tell Chad its

a Chocolate covered raisin.

And between me and the Internet...

Chad loves raisins.

But hates grapes.

Weird, huh?

Well anyways,

I'm here to answer questions again.

Starting with **Hp-Twil-Fan**

Let me guess: Harry Potter and Twilight

Well where was I..

Question number 1

Who do you like the best in the studio?

My Nome.

Oh and my other Nome

Their the best.

Hey, you didn't say it had to be someone REAL.

Question number 2

Who do you hate the most in the studio.

Chad's clothes.

I just want to dump mud on him.

Question number 3

Are you the best So Random cast member? I say so!

Really? Oh thank you. I agree with you, **H-T-F**.

What's your favorite sketch you've done since Sonny joined?

Uh...'Annoying Girl'.

I'm the star!

If you don't know what I'm talking about....

then to youtube 'Tales from the Prop House' you go.

Good day huh, **xol225**.

What does 'xol' mean? I think it means **X**ander **O**f **L**ions.

Question number 4

What's your favorite T.V. show other then So Random?

I got three!

**3rd Rock from the Sun **(Which is true!)

and

**Darkroom** (What!?)

and

**Medium** (Oh come on people.)

I am a weird child. I know.

Yo, **sonnycentral**!

Do you like live in in the center of the town of Sonny?

Question number 5

What is your celebrity crush?

Leonardo DiCaprio

Because isn't he glorious.

AND

isn't cool how he looking so young when he is like

100 and something years old because

he was on the Titanic, right?

Question number 6

Who do you thing spends more time in front of the mirror? Tawni or Chad?

I say Tawni!

Because Chad doesn't have a hall of mirrors at home.

Or work.

Or in his dressing room.

I totally found the secret door!

I see we have a new question asker, **CantlivewithoutHarryPotter**.

Quick! Call 911! We have a 'Obsessed Fan'! What with you people?!

Question number 7

Do you have any other pets besides Bernie?

Uh....didn't I already answer that?!

My horse named King Author.

One day I'm going to find a mermaid and name it 'Lady of the Lakes'

Even if 'Lady of the Lakes' isn't a mermaid.

Question number 8

What is each of So Random cast members biggest fear.

*sigh* Here we go again.

Sonny......the sun burning up.

Tawni......being ugly.

Grady......they stop making cheese.

Nico.....dies single.

Me.....I'm not telling you. Ha!

Question number 9

Which So Random cast member has the most clothes?

ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?!

SHOULD YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT ANSWER!!!

TAWNI!!!!

Sorry. I lost my cool for a sec. Moving on.

Question number 10

Why did you do the Gassie sketch 2 times?

Are fans wanted us too, duh!

Question number 11

Is Tawni and Sonny afraid of Bernie.

TRUE!

**abtagle**!

abtagle said I'm not allowed to comment on he/she's name. :(

Question number 12

Do you play any instruments?

I could be a whole orchestra if I wanted too!

Question number 13

Do you believe that someday you'll take over the world?

I am NOT and I pretend NOT evil.

Question number 14

Do you know that was my goal?

FALSE.

Nope didn't know that.

Why don't you join the 'Take-over-the-world club' with **Squirrel lord**?

I'm sure him and his squirrels could use a hand. But you will end up ruling squirrels, not people.

Question number 15

Would you like to help me with total world domination?

Your going to have to pay me first.

Question number 16

What is your IQ?

Just a 168.

8 more the Einstein! I rock!

Question number 16

When are you turning 12?

Uh....next year.

Question number 17

Do you listen to Chopin?

You mean **Frederic Chopin**, right?

Yep. I listen to him!

Do you?

Isn't he soo cool!

Question number 18

Why don't you love Twilight?

Easy:

Because there is a lot better romantic novels to read then _Twildark_.

Ha! I make myself laugh!

Question number 19

Why do you comment on everyone's names?

I am a comedian.

We make fun of anything we can.

Plus, you people come up with the weirdest names.

Even my reporter, **Always Juliet**, name is weird.

Who wants to know that she is ALWAYS?!

Now please, **abtagle**.

Let me get through the this without a lecture.

Can I share the vents with you?

FALSE.

You are not good company.

Why don't you go share a vent with a person from Mackenzie Falls?

They'll act you to death.

Welcome **xoxWannaBeWriterxox**!

I still have not seen a book by you.

Question number 20

Do you think Tawni would make a good couple with either Nico or Grady....or none.

I'd go with Nico.

Grady is too weird for Tawni.

Question number 21

Have you kissed a guy? Halloway maybe?

*sigh*

TRUE!

I kissed a guy named Beegie in kindergarden.

Worse kisser EVER.

Then Halloway.

How come I date guys with weird names?

Question number 22

What is Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Protlyn deepest, darkest secret?

Chad..... family poor

Sonny.....she going to Alateen meetings (secretly) (Anybody know what that is? If you do, you win the prize of knowing what someone else doesn't!! Congrats!)

Tawni.....sss-he has-s a-a.....pimple!

Nico.....he's in love with Britney Spears!

Grady......he is a green thumb!

Protlyn.....reads! *GASP*

Question number 23

What does Nico and Grady do while on the internet?

Either is sales Tawni's stuff

OR

looking a pictures of....

monkeys with toothbrushes.

Don't believe me?

Too bad!

Its not letting put the link to it

....

....

....

Question number 24

What would Tawni do if you broke all her mirrors?

She'd call....

1-800-My Mirror is Mangled

Question number 25

Have you ever noticed the Allisyn Ashley Arm looks like you?

FALSE!

No not really.

Good to see you again, **Elizabeth567**!

Do you go by the nickname Lizzie?

Hi Lizzie!

Question number 26

Did Tawni ever try to give you a makeover?

Uh...

TRUE!

And afterward I looked like a barbie doll.

WITH PINK!

Oh it sickens me!

Um....**Waffle Moo.**

What kind of name is that!? Wait. Are waffle's made from milk that are from cows and cows say 'Moo'?

Wait! do waffle's say 'Moo'?

Question number 27

Has Chad successfully prank you?

Are you kidding me!?

FALSE!

Question number 28

Has any of the other 'So Random' cast members?

FALSE!

Nope.

Question number 29

DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

TRUE!!!

What do you think I eat for breakfast?

Cereal?

That's for lunch.

Hi **Mrs. Amanda Masen**!

Oh yeah. Here is another 'Obsessed Fan'! Where are the 'So Random' obsessed fans???!!!

Question number 30

Have you ever stolen food from the Mackenzie Falls cast?

TRUE!

Question number 31

Have you done anything to the Chad's car?

TRUE TRUE TRUE

Question number 32

Why did you start this totally amazing True or False blog thing?

Oh you are so sweet!

I started it to help the interest world know the life between 'So Random', 'Mackenzie Falls'

And

I guess this show called 'Sonny with a Chance'. Thanks for telling me about it.

I got a meeting with the Disney company. :)

Now for, **SupahAsiaChick**!

If you '**SupahAsiaChick**'. Then I'm 'SupahFunnyGeniusChick'

And what makes you soo Supah?

Question number 33

Which Chad/Sonny name do you prefer: Channy, Chonny, or ChadSon.

Ok.

Channy sounds like what a baby would call a chain.

Chonny sounds like a bad nickname for the name Cho

and

ChadSon is a copy cat of the name Jackson or Johnson.

I'd go with...

Sonhad.

Question number 34

What is your middle name.

N-o-n-e-o-f-y-o-u-r-b-u-s-i-n-e-s-s

**(A.N. Sorry but I don't want give you a middle name and then the show tells you another name.)**

What's is your favorite prank you've done on Chad?

Prank called him and said he's car was on fire.

How come I knew I'd be seeing you again, **xoxMusicalxox**?

Do you love to sing?

Question number 35

How old where you when you joined 'So Random'?

About 9.

Now some questions from are secretary, **TrintityFlower of Memories**.

Your fired!

....

....

....

....

Just kidding!

Question number 36

Are you a gumnast?

Oh totally!

Here is our strange Ms. **Frocked**.

dekcorF! Cool backwards name!

Question number 36

Does Sonny have like... a teddy bear she names after Chad or something?

TRUE!

Actually its name is C.D.C.

but you where close.

Question number 37

How about Chad?

TRUE!

But its name is Allison.

Question number 38

Does Walmart ever offend you? (Because of my new story.)

TRUE!

Oh yeah.

I AM NOT 2 YEAR OLD!

tHANK yOU vERY mUCH!

hEY WHAT HAPPEN TO MY WORDS?

Oh......

It was on caps lock. My bad. :/

Question number 39

Have you ever felt girly?

TRUE!

At my cousin's wedding.

I had to be the flower girl!

And throw flowers.

BUT.....

I ended up dumping flowers on my evil Step-Grandma who is allergic to it.

Know wonder she's evil.

I bet she is a witch!

Oh and speaking of allergic reactions, here comes Chad entering the cafeteria.

Hey Chad!

'Ah! Run!'

No. No. Wait.

I wanted to be the bigger person. And say I'm sorry.

So....

I'm sorry.

Here have a chocolate covered raisin for a meaning of sorry.

'You didn't poison it, did you?'

Why would I do that?

'Your right. Ok. Give it here.'

*Sonny walks into the room and yells...

'NO CHAD. DON'T EAT IT!!!'

Too late.

*Chad face buffs up and his hands and face turn green*

MAHAHAHAHA!!

*Chad yells...*

'YUFF U UVEIL LUFFLE RAFOM!!!'

I don't know a word you just said.

But anyways...

Bye Sonny, I'm going to go feed the rat.

Chad will need painful injection in the next 10 minutes to get his normal face back.

Or he will have scars on his face for the rent of his life.

Uh......

Have fun talking to the 'Chuf' who can't even talk.

I'm out.

Till next time.

AND

I still got more questions to answer.

Bye!

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**REVIEW or Zora will be visiting YOUR doctor.....  
**


	11. Zora Behind The Scenes

**I got a writer's block and I weirdly thought of this...behind the scenes Zora.**

**It's kind of weird. Every chapter now is getting longer.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Juliet  
**

* * *

*Zora's just sits there in the vent*

*The reporter's just sits there in Sonny's chair*

*Zora looks an the reporter*

*The reporter looks at her*

So.

The reporter says "So."

Uh...nice hat.

The reporter says "I'm not wearing a hat"

Oh.

*Long silents*

The reporter speaks up and says...

'So...how was your week?'

Random.

'Oh.'

And yours?

'I dunno know.'

That's not a word, you know?

'Don't I ALWAYS?'

Don't you start that!?

'Fine'

Fine

'And we're live in 10,9,8,7,6,-'

2, 1!!!!!

HI!

Zora here!

From the planet Earth!

And today we are going to prank Nico and Gra-

'We don't have enough time for pranking the weirdos!'

What? Why?

'The recorder was running!

AH!

Uh....ok.

I will just skip to the questions....

From....**I_lov my poni horsi & dogis**

It being summer is not a excuse for bad spelling!!!

Question number 1

who are you pranking next on celebrity practical joke?

50 cents.

What a stupid name!!!

Who agrees with me??!!

I agree with me!

Question number 2

Are there Any other showz condor studioz than MF and SR?

TRUE!

I'm not telling you the names because you can't spell!

Yay!

Oh **Sami**! My good old friend!

Question number 3

Who is your favorite person to prank?

Chad.

**DONtxGiivexUupxonxURxDreAms**

UGH! Your name is TOO complicated! I hope I spelled it right.

Question number 4

Has Chad ever been secretly nice to you?

Who do you think he is?!

Spiderman in the movie where he is half good and half bad?

FALSE!

WOW! I haven't seem **Nameuscool** in a long time.

And yes. Your name is STILL cool.

Question number 5

Would you rather....eat dirt for 4 months or dye your hair pink?

I'd go with the pink hair because pink hair doesn't have dirt in it.

Question number 6

Have you ever tried to dye Chad's hair pink or any other color?

I DID dye Chad's hair pink.

He just had a blond wig on for while till the dye ran out.

It was our secret. So Shh....

Well Now its the worlds secret.

CHAD'S HAIR WAS PINK!!!!

Next question.

Question number 7

Do you think Tawni would ever dye her hair pink?

TRUE!

Only if she saw that it was in style in a celebrity fashion magazine.

**sonnycentral **in the HOUSE! Woo! Woo!...yeah that style is soo not me. Moving on.

Time to srabble the name!!:_** cstenaonnrly!**_ CONGRATS, **sonnycentral**! You got a new name ZORA STYLE!

Question number 8

Are you ever going to name the Rat? Of so, what?

I've been calling him Rattward.

But then I found out it was a girl

SOO....

its name is Rattetta now.

Hi **XxXZoraXxX**!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I GOT MY OWN FAN! IN YOUR FACE, CHANNY!

Question number 9

Have you written a book?

TRUE!

And its called....

The Life and LIES of Zora Lancaster.

Question number 10

Are you happy that your my favorite So Random! cast member?

HECK YEAH!

Question number 11

Are you a MENSA member?

Why wouldn't I be?!

Just because I'm 11?!

Who say that I can be

is....is...is being so Ageist

Question number 12

What do you want for your birthday?

A Harry Potter wizard prop!

A forever lasting bubble gum ( too bad I didn't get the golden ticket.)

A map to the bus stop to get to Halloweentown.

And

A poster for my 'True or False blog thing'.

Don't ask me why. I don't know.

BUT I KNOW that you people like to make your stories have poster.

*Cough*weirdos*cough*

I would make one myself but I'm being lazy. :)

I will pay you!

Virtually!

Or you will get the pleasure of being Zora's best friend!

uh...

More like Kiss-up.

ANYWAYS,

Question number 13

Is anyone in the studio adopted?

My pet fish, Larry, that I keep up in the vents.

I'm teaching him how to swim a marathon.

Question number 14

Can we see another page of Chad's journal?

SURE!

Diary page of the day!

_Dear Mini Chad,_

_Little Random is a big meanie!_

_Who were the maniacs that raised her!?_

_I don't care that she is 11!_

_She's more like 1 to me!_

_What!?_

_I am NOT conceited!_

_What kind of journal are you!!?_

_I don't care if Little Random can divide me all the way to next year!!_

_UGH!!_

_ANYWAYS,_

_We got WAY of topic._

_I was at the hopstial for three days!_

_THREE DAYS!_

_Because of Little Random. _

_I'm lucky I can see my nose again. _

_And non-green skin._

_I'm oso firing my doctor._

_What's with doctors!!??_

_Uh..I got to go._

_Sonny is coming to check on me for the twentieth time since I got home this morning._

_Awh.....Sonny........_

_AH!_

_Uh.....anyways._

_Bye!_

_Love always and always the best,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

I am the daughter of geniuses, thank you very much 'Chuf'.

Question number 15

Who else in the studio reads this?

Just me.

Now you.

Question number 16

Why don't you give Chad a gift basket filled with something covered nuts and lock him in a dark room?

Now there is an idea.

Question 17.

Is Chad afraid of the dark?

TRUE!

Question number 18

Can you read Sonny's diary?

TRUE!

Here we go...

_Dear Sunny Sun,_

_How are you?_

_Great!_

_I'm feeling bad of Chaddy._

_I didn't get there in time to save him from the chocolate covered nut._

_Poor Chaddy._

_He's cast members are just laughing at them._

_Along with Zora._

_So I was nice and send him twenty baskets of REAL chocolate covered raisins._

_I'm on my way to give him another.  
_

_ANYWAYS,_

_Guess what happened to me today!!??_

_Tawni was nice!_

_Yes!_

_NICE!_

_She said that my new sunny dress was 'ug-ok.'  
_

_I guess the dream to have Tawni as another best friend will be coming soon._

_Now.._

_only if I can get Chad or Tawni to hug me._

_I mean really?!!_

_WHO CAN'T BE A HUGGER??!!_

_Will I got to go._

_Chaddy needs me.  
_

_Now sleep tight, my Sunny Sun_

_Love,_

_Allison Munroe_

She's acts weird in her diary, doesn't she?

Question number 19

Can you be my kid lawyer?

TRUE!

Question number 20

What is your favorite subject?

Math

Question number 21

Would you go to New Zealand?

OF COURSE!

TRUE!

Send me a plane ticket and I will be there in no time.

Question number 22

Am I asking you many questions?

OH YEAH!

See you, **xoxMusicalxox**, always making me happy.

So you like HSM?

Question number 23

Have Chad and Sonny never kissed and tried to hide the fact?

If they did, I'd know.

I do know that Sonny kissed Chad on the cheek once.

Does that count?

Question number 24

Who on the 'So Random' cast would you consider your closest friend?

Nico and Grady.

Now **OMFG-Roach**.

What's up with your name?

Question number 25

If Sonny has feelings for Chad?

TRUE!

Question number 26

If Chad has feelings for Sonny?

TRUE!

Question number 27

If Sonny and Chad are getting together anything soon?

FALSE!

Sorry my friend.

Just keep waiting.

**MusicFreak-Twilight**

Still a _Twildark _freak, I see?

Question number 28

Do you ever wish you were a gnome?

TRUE!

Question number 29

Do you wish you could read minds? If so, what would your cast and Chad be thinking?

TRUE!

Sonny....Remember to wash the dishes, make the beds, and make dinner before mom comes home from a busy day of work. And try to get Chad to stop randomly calling me during dinnertime.

Tawni...why am I never in the Tween Weekly Magazine!

Grady...I wish Nico would stop thinking about girls.

Nico...I wish Grady would stop thinking about cheese.

Chad...don't kiss Sonny. don't kiss Sonny. don't kiss Sonny. I'm going to randomly call Sonny.

Question number 30

What are so secret talents some of the cast have?

Sonny...can skateboard.

Tawni..can burp the alphabet.

Grady...knows how to make candles.

Nico...raps.

And now a message from are secretary, **TrinityFlower of Memories**.

I would like you to edit my sketch please.

Question number 31

Ms. Zora, what was the result of Chad eating the chocolate covered-nut? Did he grow gills? (records data)

He got a painful injection (in the very uncomfortable place)

And sadly no he didn't grow gills. He's head did look like a fish thou and he was the color of lime green.

And please record and help me remember that next time we use peanuts.

I need to see what happens with a different nut.

Now questions from **xxgymnasticsxxmusicxx**.

I didn't know the gymnastic had its own music.

Question number 32

Do you have plans to get Sonny and Chad together?

WHAT?!

I'm I some kind of genie to you, people!?

Now from **Frocked**

rock! Ha! Your name has 'rock' in it!

Nome? Isn't it Gnome?

FALSE!

I talked to the 'Gnomes' they like the name 'Nome' better.

They think G is a weird letter.

And NO

I am not weird!

They really do talk!

Question number 33

Hows Bernie doing?

Great, thanks for asking!

Question number 34

Hows it feel like to be part of BOTH the BRFFAIFSWKYB movement AND the LVWSWCGKO club?

Like I'm crazy.

Question number 35

Why don't most of the fanfiction addicts, especially the ones proud enough to share a PM converstaion for like a month, have lives?

*sigh*

I don't know **Frocked**.

Because they just don't.

I know that this reporter doesn't.

'Gee thanks, Zora.'

No problem, Julie!

Now from **non member again**.

Weird name.....

Question number 36

do you ever set your microve 2 a random # like if it needs 2 go in for 30 seconds u put it in 4 32?

Wait? What?!!

You type weird.

Now **BloodyAphrodie**.

Uh......Are you a vampire freak or _Twildark _freak. I say you in the wrong place. Go to Chad's dressing room.

Question number 37

ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH YOUR GNOME?!

NO!

We are 'Just Friends'.

Question number 38

Does Chad hate Jake Ryan?

TRUE!

Because Jake almost stole the 'Mackenzie' roll from Chad.

Question number 39

What would happen if Jake was Mackenzie instead of Chad Dylan Pooper?

We'd all live in peace.

And Tawni or Sonny would be dating him.

I could tell you that right now.

Question number 40 (WOW! Last question, ok?)

Everybody knows you love spending all your time in the vents. But, is your dressing room in the vents? Or do you LIVE in the vents?!

No. I live at home. And no. My real dressing room if with Tawni and Sonny for now.

FALSE!

Till next time!

Oh and please go to **Always Juliet's** poll on your profile to pick if you want me to keep the title of this story or

change it to something more creative

...

I still got more questions to answer.

Well....

BYE!

Zora's out.

...

'And we're off!'

YAY!

Well...

'Well...'

Do you want to go feed Chad caramel covered peanuts?

'YEP'

Then we do so.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And seriously. Should I change the title of this story? Or do you guys think its already great?**

**Sorry for mistakes. I wrote it in about.......three hours.  
**

**REVIEW or.....Zora will read your journal/diary/notebook!  
**


	12. Zora Cheap Spy Cam Of The Great CIC

**_WE KEEP THE SAME TITLE!_**

**I didn't plan for this to be out till tomorrow, because of how bad I was feeling earlier. **

**But I weirdly feel better now.**

**Dedicated To:**

**1# My three brothers for the return of my cell phone from the deep waters of my swimming pool.**

**2# My ipod. I listened to it when I was writing this. :D**

**#3 blueeyes21112. It was fun PMing you till you had to leave to go to Costco. :(**

**ANYWAYS..........**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Juliet  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything on here. But BRFFAIYSWWKYB movement and the C.I.C secret code.  
**

* * *

Guess What??!!

Guess What??!!

Guess What!!??

True or False

got a

BANNER!

Woohoo!

Made by: **Frocked**.

And I thought she was out of her mind.

Thanks for the B-Day present, **Rock**!

And speaking of B-Day presents,

I just got a late B-Day present from my

Grandmother's Uncle's Cousin's granddaughter's niece's step-child's son named Jerry.

Jerry totally forgot my birthday. AND I thought we were close!

ANYWAYS,

he got me a spy cam.

And a cheap one at that.

But I'm going to use it.

And see what I got.

I going to put the camera in Chad's dressing room.

I shall now wait in my vent and see what I get.

To pass the time....

How about some questions to be answered!

Lets first with **XoWannaBeWriterXo**

Does your keyboard not have a space bar? Because your whole name is like one word!

Question number 1

Would would you do if you saw Sonny and Chad kissing?

Wait till the Sonny explodes from lying.

Question number 2

Would you rather date Moises Arias or Dylan Sprouse?

Moises Arias.

Dylan is too old for me.

He's 17. (Yesterday was his birthday.)

And he's short too!

Question number 3

Can you name three people that would want to live in Tawni Town?

TRUE! I can.

Tawni (duh!)

Tawni Fan #1 (Of course)

Tawni Fan #2 (I bet it stinks to not be number 1)

Question number 4

Does the security guard, Murphy, like to bother Nico and Grady?

TRUE!

Of course.

So do I.

Its easy too.

You should try it some time.

Question number 5

What can you currently till us about the relationship status of Sonny and Chad?

Chad is trying to be a better person to Sonny.

And Sonny can't stop looking at her framed Chad picture.

Now **xol225**.

So are you like a lion tamer named Xander that tames 225 lions at a time?

Question number 6

What is your favorite book?

At first it was...

_Who Moved My Cheese?_

But then I met Grady.

So now its...

_Five Children and It_

Question number 7

If you could make one wish, what would it be?

To go back in the past and be at **Woodstock**.

Because how cool was that?

And if you don't know what **Woodstock **is,

then I would like to scream at you.

Now** zora's-biggest-fan**!

I glad that I'm your fan. But can't you capitalize your name?!!

Question number 8

Where is your dream vacation?

Egypt.

Hey **sonnycentral**!

How the weather in Sonny City?

Question number 9

If you three wishes, what would you wish for?

#1 I already answered that.

#2 Grow my hair till it touches the floor.

And #3

I be able to fly.

Hola, **xoxMusicalxox**

So your a Vanessa Hudgens fan? I spelled her name right, right?

Question number 10

What's your favorite film and why?

_Who framed Roger Rabbit_

Hmm.....Why do I like it?

I think that its a great classic. And now a days

We have to have movies like **GI Joe** or _Twildark_.

Never a true movie like _Who framed Roger Rabbit_ is.

Oh and for the record, I hate Judge Boom!

Question number 11

Why was the former cast member, Mandy, of so random kicked off the show?

She went on a long vacation.

**SupahAsianChick** again

Why do girls go by the name 'Chick' now. Can't we just stick to 'girl'?!

Question number 12

Are you able to give us a excerpt of Tawni diary?

Here you go....

_Dear Tawni,_

_I totally found a pretty dress today!_

_Its pink with white polka dots._

_Oh and I got a new crown._

_I am ready to be prom queen next time _

_Sonny misses her prom._

_Ugh!_

_I got to go._

_Its been an hour since I looked in the mirror._

_Love Love Love Love,_

_Tawni  
_

Now this is why I don't read Tawni's diary.

Its borrrrinng.

Question number 13

What do you even do in the vents?

nap.

eat.

play thumb war with my other thumb.

Answer your question.

And right now,

watching Chad dance around his room with a mop.

Question number 14

Do you wish there'd be more fanfics about you and people should just shut up about channy?

TRUE!

Totally!

Shut up Channy!

Hello **purplenpeace4evaa**.

The peace for purple forever! Purple rocks! I think. hmm.....

Question number 15

Why won't Sonny and Chad just admit they like each other already?

I don't know!

Go yell at the 'writers' of Sonny with a Chance.

But they said that we are 'just acting'.

Are they crazy??!!

**chadiepoo**

AYE YEI YEI!!!!

UGH!

Too bad I can't skip these questions.

Question number 16

Does Chad love me?

NO!

Question number 17

What is Chad phone number?

1-888-GO-TO-A-HOSPITAL

Question number 18

What is Chad address?

W-E-I-R-D-O

Question number 19

Is Cad cheating on my with Sonny?

FALSE!

He never met you!

Question number 20

If he is, tell her star star star.

o.......k.....

That is not a question.

Well that was weird. Now **princesshifi**

Hi Princess.

Question number 21

Are you human?

uh.........TRUE!

OF Course!

Question number 22

Do read Harry Potter?

TOTALLY!

Question number 23

Have you ever been Chad's slave?

Nope!

And I don't plan to.

Question number 24

Do you know Dumbledore?

I did. But he did die, you know? Poor man.

Question number 25

Is there a dog called Lassie that plays a dog named Lassie?

WHAT???!!!

Question number 25

Am I annoy you?

YES! Now leave.

**SterlingIsMyKnight**

Who is Sterling?

Question number 26

Does Sonny have a secret room with Chad's pictures?

Not yet.......

Question number 27

Why don't you don't want Sonny and Chad to get together?

I do.

But please. I'm 11.

Question number 28

Who are each of the So Random cast in love with?

Sonny....Chad.

Tawni....prince charming.

Nico.....any girl.

Grady.....cheese.

Me.......never-going-to-tell-you. MAHAHAHA!

Question number 29

Is So Random the best place you ever been?

No.

The big place I ever been was my Uncle's air vents when I was four.

Now **MusicFreak-Sonny**

You changed your name. Woohoo!

Question number 30

Have you found a way to talk to the mermaids of the world?

No. :(

But I know trying too.

Question number 31

Have you ever thought of locking Chad in a dark closet FULL of gnomes?

I shall do so tonight!

Hi **Frocked** again.

Did I just see you up at the top of this chapter??!!

Question number 32

Whats your favorite book?

Didn't I already answer that?

Question number 33

Do you WANT me to make you a poster?

It doesn't matter now.

You already did!

Question number 34

Hi.

UGH!!!

You waste my keyboard recorder.

Question number 35

Why don't you get Zac Efron and and Chad together in a room?

Tried that and they came up with a great movie idea called '21 again'

Question numger 36

Have you ever tried dyes Chad's hands and legs green and telling him that its a disease? Cause it really is a desease: the only cure is like, 16 shots or dunking their hands and feet in lizard urine.

No. But I'm going to!

Aye Aye Captain, **CantlivewithoutHarryPotter**.

You know, when you think of the name 'Harry Potter' its sounds like 'Hairy Potter'. A pottery made from hair. YUCK!

Question number 37

Would You Feel Guilty If You Accidentally Killed Chad?

That depends on how I killed him.

Hey look Chad tripped on air! COOL!

Question number 38

Who's Better Bernie Or King Author ?

Bernie.

Question number 38

Would You Really Trust Nicole And Grady With Bernie?

I think it should be the other way around.

I wouldn't trust Bernie with Nico and Grady.

Bernie is one bad snake.

Question number 39

Did You Have A Funeral For Gnomie When Dakota Killed Him?

Why wouldn't I?! Do you think I am a heartless person??!!

You know what....don't answer that.

Question number 40

Did Portlyn Disappear In The Mysterious Balloon Accident Yet?

Nope. Sadly, FALSE.

Question number 41

Did Sharona Ever Write Another Blog?

Uh.....yeah!

Question number 42

Can you sing?

Yes! Like a bee.

uh....

We shall skip **XxXZoraXxX **today, sadly.

**Zora's **got 16 questions.

UGH!

Now **UhhIforgot**

How do you forget your stinkin' name?!!

Question number 43

Have you kept a journal of everything you have done to Chad?

Yep. I got one!

Question number 44

What do you think about the idea of a "Tawni Town"

And town you make then you don't have a friends or love yourself.

Question number 45

Why does Chad hate Zac Efron?

Chad loves power.

*Sigh* Hi **Unlimited Darkness**.

Your goth, right?

Question number 46

Do you believe in voodoo?

Uh.....should I?!

**soccerangel2k40**!

Cool. There is angels on the soccer field! Hey that like that movie 'Angel's in the Outfield'!!

Question number 47

Have you ever been rick rolled?

Yes. I have thank you very much.

Stupid Rick Astley video!

Question number 48

What is your fave #?

1.

Because its always first!

Duh!

Question number 49

Have you ever send Chad a fake love note from Sonny or another T.V. star?

You have no idea how many people gave me that idea and I never used it!!!!!

Question number 50

Have you ever switched Sonny an Chad's journal's/diaries?

TRUE!

They were screaming at each other for taking it. :)

Question number 51

What's your fave sport?

Human bowling.

Mackenzie Falls filming is the best time to play.

Portlyn has one fake toe. How did that happen?

Question number 52

What's your fave food?

breadsticks

(**Best with beadsticks** just PMed at this very moment. And I don't know who he/she is. But I just know that they PMed me :D )

Question number 53

Have you ever messed with some one's fortune cookie?

TRUE!

Told Chad to wear a hat all week.

That could have killed him!

*cough* Hair Crazy*cough*

A Note From Our Secretary, **TrinityFlower of Memories**.

Oh Zora, are YOU a hugger?

SURE!

TRUE!

Why not?!

Now** Mrs. Amanda Masen**.

I bet there is A LOT, A LOT, A LOT Mrs. Masen and Mrs. Cullen. :P

Question number 54

Have you prank'd Sonny?

TRUE!

I dyed all her clothes black.

She doesn't like that.

Yikes!

Question number 55

If you have, what was it?

Just above. :)

Question number 56

IS there a reason why Grady like cheese some much?

TRUE!

He's grandfather owns a cheese company.

I'd never do that.

AHHHHH!

......

Chad came in the room.....with.....

Corn?

Corn with butter?

Corn with butter covered in ranch dressing!?

What the heck?!

He got I'm guessing.......40 corn on the cob in the basket.

...

ok weird.

Chad likes Corn!

Hey they both start with C.

Start senting the C.I.C. secret code to all the members of BRFFAIYWWKYB, Secretary TROM.

They must know that C.I.C.

Anyways,

I got to go.

Got to go call Jerry and tell him that the camera was a great thing.

Tell Sonny that Chad would rather dance with a mop then her.

Tell Brenda that I didn't take her corn for the millionth time.

This time I know its true!

And

give Murphy his popcorn back.

But I ate it all.

Oh well.

He's lose

...

C YA!

_C.I.C.!  
_

* * *

**Don't ask me about the end! I have no clue! But I do eat my corn with ranch dressing. :D I had to add that. :D  
**

**Well have a good today/night!**

**REVIEW or Zora will take your corn!  
**


	13. Zora And The Missing Cell Phone

**Did you miss Zora?**

**Did you miss me?**

**Zora and I are back from are 'Story Vacation'!**

**Well Enjoy!**

**Dedicated To:**

_**My computer.**_

_**My keyboard.**_

_**My mouse.**_

**_My ceiling._**

**~Juliet  
**

* * *

Why does Tawni's phone have to be pink?!

PINK!!!

And she likes changes her ring-tone every HOUR!

It annoys me like crazy.

Today was even WORSE!

Because she changed it to:

'Tis is Tawni. Tis is Tawni. Tis is Tawni Town.'

What kind of word is 'TIS'!?!

And to top it all off,

she got a new boyfriend named Tacio.

Sounds like Taco to me.

I wonder if his hair is lettuce.

And his eyes are tomatoes.

And if his mouth is made of hot sauce.

ANYWAYS,

I was so tired of _Taco_ calling so I stole the phone and

when _Taco _called I told him that, Tawni was taking a

three month vacation to Australia to see her fiance

named _Baro. _

He told me some _very_ mean things.

ANYWAYS,

I'm going to put the phone is Chad pocket and keep on calling it.

So as we watch, time for Q and A's!

Starting with

**sonnycentral**

Wait. !here is a central detention camp called Sonny? Well I bet it is not Sonny!

Question number 1

If you were stuck in an elevator for a few hours, who would you most want to be stuck with? Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, or Chad?

Hmm....Well let see the advantages.

Sonny......I'd be happy.

Tawni.....I'd be drowning in her tears.

Nico......I'd get to know the Nico secrets.

Grady.....I would never eat cheese again.

Chad.....I'd want to slap him.

I'd go with Sonny.

Question number 2

What is your favorite fried food?

Pancake Puppies.

I love them!

With the sugar that is bad for you!

Its the best!

Heeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeesssssss **abtagle**!!!!!!!

Oooooooooo. Your the one that doesn't like criticism. MEANIE!

Question number 3

Would you wish for more wishes if you were given one wish?

No. Because that is so cheesy.

Question number 4

Do you own an ipod?

Yes. And I doesn't have music on it.

Just jokes. :D

Question number 5

What's Twidark about?

Don't get me started........but ok!

.....

.....

....

**Warnings to Twidark Fans!**

**The words below may be insulting to the young and the elderly.**

**And to all the Mrs. Cullen's and Mrs. Masen's.  
**

**And I'm talking to you _Mrs. Amanda Masen_**

.....

....

....

It is about a girl named _Pella_.

Who is completely weird.

That fells in love with a _Lampire_ named _Wdward_.

And _Wdward_ is a big idiot in the second book _Mo Noon._

He was just thinking of himself.

And....WHAT THE HECK MAKING HIM SOOOO CUTE?!

Which is completely stupid.

Why fell for a _Lampire_?

They could kill whenever they wanted too!

I'd marry a zombie before a _Lampire_.

I'm team.....

**Consummately Nix**!

Who's with me!??!

Uh......

first your going to have to know what I mean.

Question number 6

How long is this piece of string?

Oooooo.....I read that book!

Moving on.....

Hi **xoxMusicalxox**!

Xox to you too!

Question number 7

What was your favorite sketch so far on SO RANDOM?

Annoying girl.

Question number 8

Could we read another extract from Chad's Diary please?

*sigh* Yes. But what is with you people and reading others diaries......

_Dear Mini Chad,_

_I don't know how 'C.I.C' got put all over the Internet._

_What does it even mean!?_

_It was Little Random._

_I know its not good to blame people._

_SHUT UP!_

_UGH!_

_ Little Random did it._

_I'm going to my lawyer later, and sue her._

_I don't care if she is a kid Lawyer!_

_She's going down._

_She is a bad lawyer._

_She and her stupid Catch Fraze._

_Well I got to go._

_Have to comb my hair._

_UGH!_

_Why do I keep hearing_

_'Tis is Tawni'!!!!!_

_Who is even Tawni!!?  
_

_Love the all amazing,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

Your crazy, Chad.

You and your trash-talking diary.

Moving on...

Good Morning, **elizabeth567**.

Where you the Elizabeth the **Statler Brothers** were talking about?

Question number 9

Would you rather go sky diving or cliff diving?

Cliff diving?

Cliff dive? COOL!

I'll do that!

Hmmm....**Mrs. Amanda Rose**

HA! HA! The power of Zora! Who is this lucky Mr. Rose. I want to laugh at him.

Question number 10

Since Sonny's not 'Banned' have you thought of asking her to help you prank the Falls cast?

TRUE!

I have.

But Sonny is to much of good girl.

Question number 11

What would you do if Tawni Town was real?

Take a hairy guy with a hot dog to Tawni Town.

That's make all the Tawniians run for dear life.

Question number 12

How long do you think you'll be doing this fanfic?

I DON'T KNOW!

You people are like 9 year olds wanting to know where babies come from!

I keep answering till you guys run out of reviews or I get fired.

You tell me.

Yo **Squirrel lord**

Can your squirrel like speak English? What about Spanish?!

Question number 13

Does chad dance with other inanimate objects?

TRUE!

his fork,

comb,

shoes,

phone,

And I think air too. :)

Now **SapahAsianChick**

Her review said:_ Zora, answer these or you shall DIE! Mwahahaha! xD_

WHAT!??! Copy-Chicken!

Question number 14

Who do you like better: Sonny or Mandy?

Sonny.

I'm not an idiot.

Question number 15

How old were you when you first started acting?

Since birth.

I 'acted' like I was mad.

Question number 16

You guys said you discovered sonny on a funny webshow: what did she do that was so funny?

She tripped over a banana. *acting*

Hola **XXdreamerXgirlXX**

You know, you really shouldn't take all the credit of dreaming. I'm sure that every buddy reading this has had a dream! So bad off!

Question number 17

If you had to pick one idea to get sonny and chad together, what would you do?

Hang them upside down from the ceiling till they tell.

Then they can be in the hospital together. :)

Hallo Ms. **Bhavana331**!

**Bhavana** do you dream? Because I think **XXdreamerXgirlXX **is being spoiled.

Question number 18

Did Sonny confront Chad angrily after you told her he would rather dance with a mop than her?

TRUE!

She went and told him that he was a jerk.

And Chad didn't even know what she was mad about today.

Question number 19

If she did, what was their conversation?

_Hi Chad!_

_Hey Sonny? What are you doing in my dressing room?_

_Your a jerk._

_Uh.....thank you?_

_You mind as well dance with Tawni._

_What are you talking about?_

_ZORA!!_

She thought I lied.

Question number 20

Have you ever found anyone else in the vents?

FALSE!

Sadly no.

Why don't you come a join me?

Question number 21

If you found a portal to Narnia in the vents, would you tell Grady? Since that seems to be his obsession?

Oh no way!

It's mine!

Buenas Noches, **Frocked**.

Do you still love rocks?

Question number 22

Are you tired of Channy?

TRUE!

Why do you think I made this story?!

Oh and

P.S.

It is **Sonhad**.

Question number 23

Whats your favorite animal?

a **dillheady**.

Because don't they look so cool!

Question number 24

What does your parents do?

Uh....live.

Question number 25

What shampoo do you use?

A lot of different ones.

Greetings, **Nameuscool**!

Who is 'us'

Question number 26

Has chad ever try to top you pranks?

He has. But can't. :)

Question number 27

Have you ever read a the book called the clique?

TRUE!

Its stupid.

but I loved it.

Question number 28

What was the last song you got stuck in your head?

**'I Gotta Feeling'**

...

Evil Black-Eyed Peas

And I hate thous peas anyways!

Question number 29

What is the most annoying song you've ever heard?

'**Beat it**'

By Michael Jackson

It making me want to beat the CD player.

After he died, I have been hearing his songs 24 hours a day at home!

My parents are huge fans.

Now **HorseAndArtFreak**

So does that mean you like scream when you see a horse?

Question number 30

Can I punch Chad in the face? Because I really, really want too!

Uh.....sure!

Go to his dressing room and ask him if he wants fruit punch. :)

Question number 31

What's your favorite band?

I'd go with....

**Santana**

Because I just love to say that name.

Moving On...

**SterlingIsMyKnight** is here.

You do know your name is really** Sterlingismyknight**, right?

Question number 32

Did you ever think of sticking Chad in a room full of dogs and puppies?

TRUE!

of course.

But I'd just have to make sure he doesn't have anything on him.

Question number 33

Does Chad have a secret room with Sonny's pictures? (It's not the same question as last time it's switched around)

Yes. I know it is not the same question.

And Yes he does.

Moving on.....

And....

We are done for the day.

*Chad walks into the cafeteria.*

'Tis is Tawni! Tis is Tawni! Tis is Tawni Town!'

Chad says...

'Where is that coming from!?'

*Tawni walks into the Cafeteria.*

'Tis is Tawni. Tis is Tawni. Tis is Tawni Town!'

Tawni says...

'You took my phone, Chad!'

*Tawni flicks Chad*

'Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?'

'For taking my phone!'

'But I don't even have your phone.'

*Tawni takes the phone out of Chad's pocket, slaps him, and walks away.*

Having a bad day I see, Chad.

'LITTLE RANDOM!'

Well see you later.

* * *

**Did you like it?!**

**Sorry if there is mistakes. I have a headache and don't want to edit it. :(  
**

**REVIEW or Zora will steal your phone (EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PHONE! SHE STILL WILL!)  
**


	14. Zora's Roses Are Orange

**Hey People! **

**Just to tell you: I deleted the author note.**

**...**

**Anyways,**

**I'm going on a camping trip up North for 3 days tomorrow (August 23). (I live near the bottom of California. So I'm going up, up North. Like near Oregon. Long car drive!!)**

**So I will not be able to reply to your reviews right away.**

**But it'd be nice for you to review....that'd be a good welcome home gift. :)**

**....**

**Oh and guess what??! I watched the Sonny with a Chance episode 'Guess Who's Guessing Staring' and its funny how they have 'Twidark' too! I swear I did not get it from that episode!**

**~Juliet**

**P.S. I hope you like my love poem I wrote that Zora gives to Chad for a fake love letter from Sonny!**

**Disclaimer: I own that poem. And nothing else.  
**

* * *

I'm sending Chad a **fake** love letter from Sonny!

Does that sound mean?

I don't think it sounds mean.

Anyways,

What do you think......

_Dear Chad Dylan Cooper,_

_Rose are orange, violets are green _

_Love never crossed my mind until the day I was star stuck by you._

_ Roses are evil, violets are annoy  
_

_ When I'm with you my heart feels like your just acting_

_ Roses are fake, violets are gone _

_At times when I'm blind I could only see your ego._

_ Roses are wild, violets are crazy _

_When I have nothing else to look forward but I still have you_

_ Roses are in, violets are out _

_When thinking of love, it's like thinking of laughing_

_ Roses are red, violets are blue _

_You saved a dance for me._

_I may just love you._

_Love,_

_Alison Munroe_

Now. Put it in a envelope and write _Chad_ on it.

To Josh!

Meanwhile.....

To Questions.

First.......**sonnycentral**

Because for some reason she is the first to review each chapter. I guess she is centered on the computer.

Question number 1

What do you think Chad would do if Sonny kissed him?

Probably faint.

Isn't that what girls do when they see the Jonas Brothers?

Well look who's here......**Mrs. Amanda Rose**

*cough*cough* Mrs. Masen*cough*cough*

Question number 2

Have you ever gone into a random building and gone into the vents?

Yes. Disney Company.

They kicked me out of their office!

I want to talk to **Walt Disney**,

not rich guys in suits!

Question number 3

Does Grady still think there's a time machine?

Of course he does.

As long as his Grady, he will.

Question number 4

Can we here another entry from Chad's diary?

NO!!

*sigh* Yes.

_Dear Mini Chad,_

_Blondie slapped me yesterday and its Little Random's fault._

_BUT IT WAS!_

_I know it was!_

_You don't even care about my feelings, Mini Chad._

_I thought you were my friend._

_Oh and now your saying sorry to me??!!_

_YOUR AN IDIOT!_

_Oh no.....Mini Chad don't cry._

_But it WAS Little Random's fault._

_And Blondie is weird._

_She has her own town. _

_Called Tawni._

_Who is Tawni??!!_

_She is one of the Randoms!!_

_What do you think you know So Random?_

_Do you watch that show??!!_

_Trader!!_

_WHAT!? I don't watch that show!_

_UGH!_

_I'm leaving!_

_Love,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

You are a guy of problems. :-/

Now......**All-Time-Low Band Whore** **(PS. I'm BloodyAphrodite, Im just lazy to login)Don't post that!!**

Oh......too late.

Question number 5

Have you ever mentally killed someone?

Mentally....True.

Physical....False.

Hi **MusicFreak-Sonny**

Where is the **MusicFreak-Zora**?

Question number 6

Do you wish there was a Zora Town, and not a Tawni Town?

False.

Because then I'd sound stuck-up.

Question number 7

Is it nice and cozy in the vents during winter?

NO!

Its mean and hard.

Comment va-t-il, **Frocked** ?

(Please excuse my French, **_Rock_**)

Question number 8

Why don't you set Sonny up with Zac Efron or something to get Chad jealous/make Sonhad rumors disappear?

That's an idea.

I'm calling.

I need go a get the phone number out of Chad.

Question number 9

What's your favorite type of smell?

O......k.......maybe your still crazy.

Uh............cherry?

Question number 10

Who was the first person to be on So Random!?

Sadly......

Tawni.

Olá, **24QueenMo**

I don't think I'm cut out for Portuguese.

Question number 11

What is your ringtone?

The Superman theme song.

...

Don't judge me!

Hallo, **Channyluver7**

Question number 12

What is your favorite prank you ever pull?

It changes all the time.....

I think right now are putting a crab in Nico's pant.

Greetings **SupahAsianChick**!

Supah is a freaky word.

Question number 13

What would you do if you were forced to watch a Mackenzie Falls 12 hour marathon?

Turn on the

Michael Jackson song 'Beat It' and get a hammer.

Question number 14

What are some of So Random!'s and Chad's biggest splurges?

Ask them.

Sorry but I was bored.

Question number 15

Do you want to kill Miley Cyrus? Or are you a fan of her?

Nah......she can live.

But no. I'm not a fan of her.

But I have something to ask you....

What did she do that you hate?

Date your soon-to-be husband Nick??!

Question number 16

Have you ever pulled a prank on chad so horrible, that he's been sent to the hospital for it?

Yep.

He tried to sue me.

But he said his diary talked him out of it..........

Weirdo!

Question number 17

Do you want to join a club with me, focused on the evils of twilight?

Oh yeah!

Question number 18

Have you ever almost killed a person?

No.

.....uh......

*sigh* Yes.

Nobody told me that my Grandmother didn't live on the edge.

I pushed her off a bridge with me.

Hey **LauraDylanCooper**

......oh gosh.......leave now!.......

Question number 19

Why do you always pull pranks on Chad and not the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast, because it would be cool if you pulled one on the whole cast?

That's an idea.

Next time ok?

Question number 20

How did you know Dakota Condor was evil before everyone else?

Evil people know when ever evil people are evil.......

Mahahahahaha.

Yo Yo Yo **sonnyandchadluv**

Luv is spelled Love. Go to school!

Question number 21

Have you ever fallen asleep in the vents??

Of course!

Where do you think I am doing most of the time?!

Doing carpet angels in the Mackenzie Falls Prop room................?

uh.....

Question number 22

How is the best cast member of Mackenzie Falls?? (I know they're all terrible just pick one please.)

I hate them all! But ok........

Uh........Chasity.

She hasn't learned the 'Mackenzie Ways' yet.

Question number 23

Do you have any siblings?

True.

I'm one of Triplets.

It goes in this order:

Zena, Zora, Zeva

I'm in the middle.

And my sisters Zena and Zeva are just like me but....

Zena is smart.

And.

Zeva is goth.

....

And where done

and I gave the letter to Josh.

Watch and see.

*Josh gives Chad the letter.*

'Thanks Jake.'

'Its Josh.'

'Of course it is. Now leave.'

*Josh leaves.*

'Chad.' Chad reads.

*He opens it and his eyes look wid open.*

'Sonny.' he whispers.

*He gets up and runs down the hall*

He screams......

"SSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!'

....

Goodbye.

I guess you will just have to wonder what happened.

* * *

**Ok guys.**

**We are going to have to start thinking about when this story is going to end. **

**I know. I don't want it to end it either. :(**

**...**

**REVIEW or you will get a fake love letter!  
**


	15. Author Note: Did It Let You Review?

**Uh oh!**

**~Juliet  
**

* * *

I think I have a problem.

Something happened when Always Juliet deleted

the author note.

Did anybody get a something saying

that

they already reviewed?

Sorry about that.

But it is ALL Always Juliet's fault.

If I deleted it,

It would have come out perfect

**'Oh thanks, Zora.'**

ANYWAYS,

If you wish to review,

I guess

you will have to review

on the chapter

not the last.

Sorry.

Blame Juliet

**:-/**

So have to squirrel attack Juliet, not me.

Ok, **Squirrel lord**?

See ya.

From

Zora

* * *

**Sorry guys. **

**But _Frocked_ told me that it would let her review **

**so I got worried and**

**guessed that the other people **

**couldn't review either.**

**If you please....**

**Would you tell me that it wouldn't let you review or not. **

**Thanks!**

**~Juliet  
**


	16. Zora's SuperWam Chewy Cereal Squares

**You may all feel free to thank _Frocked_. Because she talking me into continue writing this story. :)  
**

**...**

**I hate Writer's Blocks! **

**And this chapter turned out to be a lot different then I thought it would be!**

**I hope you like my SuperWam Chewy Cereal Squares!**

**~Juliet**

**P.S. If any of you want to, follow me on my new twitter....Always_Juliet. **

**Names never change, huh?**

**.....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but...**

**_SUPERWAM CHEWY CEREAL SQUARES!_**

**..Would you like any?  
**

_

* * *

*La La La La*_

Hey I'm Zora!

From So Random!

Work is very tiring.

I always get headaches

and get grouchy

after work.

But not anymore!

Because now that I am eating

**SuperWam Chewy Cereal Squares**

I have energy that lasts for hours!

Get yourself some

**SuperWam Chewy Cereal Squares**

and you'll be just like me!

_*La La La La*_

'Scientists are liars, because we really live in a square world**, SuperWam Chewy Cereal Squares**!'

_*La La La La*_

** _'_SuperWam Chewy Cereal Squares ****is not annoying!'**  


--End Of Commercial--

This cereal tastes like cardboard!

Yuck!

Stupid agent!

I'm now hiding from him in the vents.

I guess I mind

as well answer your questions.

Hello **Unmistakably Alice**.

Are you Alice in Wonderland? Oh I hope that wasn't a dream! Because I want to mean **Cheshire Cat**! Do you have his phone number?

Question 1

Can I ask a question - Is chad afraid of gnomes?

When can you NOT ask a question?!?!

Hmm....I dunno. Is he?

I got an idea!

To the Gnome Volt!

How do you do, Miss **Ally117**?

UGH! Your name doesn't work on that. It should be 'How do you do, Miss Ally Sue?'

Question number 2

Why don't you like Twidark?

Because Lampires creeps me out.

Question number 3

What is your style(Fashion)?

Anything people DON'T wear.

Howdy **lonelyWINGS**!

Awh....are your WINGS lonely?

Question number 4

Do you think Sonny would accept if Chad asked her out on a REAL date?

She would.

And then she'd say 'Wait a minute! Is this a prank?!'

Question number 5

Would you date any member of the So Random cast or of the Mackenzie Falls cast?

So Random.

Because the Mackenzie Barbie Dolls and Ken Dolls are all plastic!

Question number 6

Would you kiss Chad for a million bucks?

Heck NO!

Maybe for a million and one dollars but a million is TOO cheap!

Hola **TonksLupinDora**!

So....are you Tonks? Or a Lupin? Or Dora the Exmumor? HA! EXMUMOR! I make myself laugh!

Question number 7

What do you think is the meanest prank you ever did?

Played 100 elephant pick-up.

Yuck!

Question number 8

Have you ever regreted pulling a prank?

Heck No!

So long no see, **CantlivwithoutHarryPotter**.

Question number 9

Why don't you force Chad to watch Zac Efron movies?

I did.

And he then got jealous.

Question number 10

List Each person So Random and Chad if they like Twidark or Not.

Sonny........Twidark. (Duh!)

Tawni......Twidark (Duh again!)

Grady.....Not. (Mad that girls like it.)

Nico......Not. (Mad that girls like it too.)

Chad.....Twidark. (Yep. He's a wimp! He likes it!)

Question number 11

Why don't do follow Chad around and ask him to name the cast of So Random and each time he gets one wrong slap him?

I did do that!

flashback time!

_Oh sigh_

_Oh sigh_

_Oh sigh_

_'Oh you are a sad little girl.'_

_'I don't think I got that in the script.'_

_Oh sigh._

_'I'm going to throw away the script. What's wrong?'_

_Everybody forgot the So Random casts name._

_Oh sigh._

_Oh sigh._

_'How about I remember them for you?'_

_Oh would you Chad._

_Ok. Name the cast._

_Uh...Blondie._

_*Slap!*_

_'What a violence little random!!!'_

End of Flashback

...That's how I got my 'Chad-nickname'

Question number 12

List your favorite Harry Potter character and least favorite Harry Potter character.

Favorite: Death Eaters.

Lest Favorite: Harry Potter

Because really! Why does Harry get all the credit!?

Question number 13

List one reason why Twidark sucks.

Uh....I dunno.

It has the word 'ark' in it.

Question number 14

If you were a wizard would you use the crucio (toture) curse on him?

Hmm....maybe. ;)

Question number 15

Does Chad has a brother named Sterling?

False!

He has a cousin named Sterling.

Question number 16

Would you feel gulty if you REALLY REALLY REALLY hurt Chad?

Nah.

False.

Question number 17

What's dumber Mackenzie Falls or Twidark?

Mackenzie Falls all the way.

Question number 18.

If I changed my name to 'TwidarkSuucks' would you respect me?

The **Mrs. Amanda Masen**'s wouldn't.

Ha Ha!

Welcome to my world, **xoxMusicalxox**!

Why do you go by Si?

Question number 19

What is your favorite song, Zora?

Video Killed The Radio Star

Question number 20

Do Nico and Grady keep secret diaries like Tawni and Chad?

Nope.

They keep secret high heels.

Weirdos!

**XxXZoraXxX!!!!**

I missed you!

Question number 21

Why were you named Zora?

My parents love the letter Z.

Question number 22

Who in the studio likes Disney?

Tawni

Question number 23

What is Chad's favorite show?

Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip

Question number 24

How can you sense if someones evil?

You just can, ok.

Question number 25

Do you watch Avatar: The Legend Of Aang (or Avatar: The last Airbender, depends on which country you live in.)?

Well I live in the United States.

So its Avatar:The Last Airbender.

And yes I do watch it.

And isn't that show over?

Question number 26

Sonyn came to the Condor Studio with a guitar. What happened to it?

She is hiding it!

Hi **Crazy For Zora**!!

AHHH! Are you a stocker!!?? If you are, go to the store 'Target' and stock some gmone food for me please. :)

Question number 27

Have you ever thought of messing this the tampering with the Mackenzie Falls episodes so that it would come out all messed up?!

*Sigh*

No. But I'm going to now!

Now our last question asker for the day, **alwaysuptonogood**.

What kind of'No Good' are you up too?

Question number 28

How many times did you seen giraffes on ice?

I don't know.

10.

Maybe 14 times.

...

HA! I found the gnome volt.

Hi Mr. Nome.

And Hi Mrs. Nome.

And Hi Baby Nomey.

And Hi all of their family.

...

Now I have put about 50 gnomes in Chad dressing room for you, **Unmistakely Alice!**

Lets see what happens!

*The knot turns and Chad walks in.*

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!'

Yep he's afraid alright!

See ya guys another time.

K?

* * *

**Ok. I need a thought from you guys. **

**HorseAndArtFreak asked if 'Zora' could tell what was Sonny's reaction to Chad and the love letter.**

**Would you like me to make it end in Channy (Sonhad!)**

**Or would you like me to make it be where Chad looks stupid.**

**Or just to forget about it.**

**PLEASE ANSWER!**

**....**

**Were there any spelling or grammar mistakes?  
**

**...**

**REVIEW or you will be a SuperWam Chewy Cereal Square!  
**


	17. Pandas On Ice!

**SORRY! I haven't updated!**

**...**

**But I have now! WOOT!**

**Ok. **

**The Votes are in:**

**Channy: 6**

**Stupid Chad: 5**

**Nothing: 0**

**So.....I will end in Channy. But the vote was SO close that I'm going to end it in Stupid Chad Channy. I don't know when I will write that. Most likely on the last chapter of this story. So whenever that is....I don't know yet. :D**

**.................................................................  
**

**Dedicated:**

**elizabeth567**

**SterlingIsMyKnight**

**_and_**

**All my friends on Twitter!  
**

* * *

MAHAHAHAHA!

I snuck into see

PANDAS ON ICE!

There so cute!

All cuddly!

And soft!

I got one Panda's paw print!

He's name was Patty.

Wait no....

He was a her.

My bad!

'Popcorn!!'

Here!

*Throws popcorn bag at someones head*

Oh and did I forget to say that I snuck in

by stealing someone work outfit.

So...

I'm the Popcorn girl today!

'HEY! YOUR THAT GIRL FROM SO RANDOM!'

Yep I am!

'THAT CEREAL TASTED LIKE CARDBOARD!'

I know, huh?!

'HEY! YOU DON'T WORK HERE!'

uh.....

Bye Patty The Panda.

I will miss you........

RUN!

...

*Runs into a closet.*

*Looks to the left*

Oh hi mop!

....Oh hi Internet world.

...I guess I'm going to be in here for awhile...

Questions?

Hola **lonelyWINGS**

Awh....poor wings. They need a friend.

Question number 1

What would you do if Grady suddenly gave you a pair of cheesepants and begged you to wear them with him?

I would probably ate them. What is the point of cheesepant anyways?!

They just give you blisters....

Don't ask....

Question number 2

Can you rate Nico, Grady and Chad based on their look?

Yes I can rate them.

But remember.

This is my opinion....

Not Sonny's......

Nico......3

Grady......1

Chad.....-1,000

Don't judge me.

Question number 3

What would you do if Mr. Condor forced you to guest star on Mackenzie Falls as Portlyn's BFF?

I'd mess with the script and have Chad and Portlyn kill each other.

What's happening, **SterlingIsMyKnight**?!

Ster Lingis Myk Night......What the heck does that mean?!

Question number 4

Who has a crazy stalker like Miley's in the your cast?

Tawni.

UGH!

Wait....Miley had a stalker?!

Why didn't anybody tell me?!

Question number 5

Do you have any rare species animals as pets?

Totally!

I have a

Tree Kangaroo!

Shalom, **xol225**

Xander Of Lions! WOOT!

Question number 6

who is your favorite celebrity, besides yourself?

Joaquin Phoenix!

Question number 7

What is your favorite subject?

Everything, of course!

Question number 8

Why do you think Sonny and Chad deny that they like each other?

Because that's life!

Question number 9

Do you like school?

Why do you think I am in acting?!

Of course I don't!

Hi Mr. **Mouse**! Or maybe Mrs...

Cool! Mr./Mrs. Mouse can use a keyboard! AND a computer!

Question number 10

What is some of the stupidest things that you has seen people doing around the studio?

Hmmm.....umm....let me think....

Dancing with a monkey

reading upside down

Dancing upside down

Every time they see an animal, they make its noise.

Grady Spent 10 minutes talking directly into a prop mailbox. Being sure people that heard him, apologizing profusely, promising to be good from now on, and calling the box "Babycakes."

Weird, huh?

Hi-ya, **PERSONYOU'LLNEVERKNOW(Sydney)**

W....O...W... That was stupid that you told me who you were!? I wanted to guess!

Question number 11

If you had a baby brother, and he was playing with guava BBQ sauce, what would you do?

WHAT??!!

Somebody's....not....a.....good.....big......sister........

Hmm......

I'd probably blame the dog when my parents got home.*Smiles*

Unless you don't have a dog......

So if you don't have one....

then blame your pet **Blobfish**.

Oh.....you don't have one of thoses either...

What kind of world do we live in?!

Blobfish are perfect pets!

haai **TyCoon909**!

Ohhhh....do you play that game 'Chad Tycoon'? I do!

Question number 12

Have you ever gotten into a fight with anyone on So Random?

Nah.....

So Random's DON'T

mess with

A Zora!

Haha!

Question number 13

Did you get along with Mandy before she left the show?

I didn't even talk to her....

Because I was TOO busy

in the vents. :D

Question number 14

Do you play any other instruments other than the violin?

Awh...yes....

I play the......

**Bowafridgeaphone**!

Question number 15

Do either Nico or Grady have a crush on Sonny or Tawni?

I dunno.

We'll just have to wait and see.....

Mahahaha!

Kem Che, **Ally117**

I like **711ylla** better, can you change it?

Question number 16

What would you do if one of your pranks got Chad and Sonny to truely hate each other?

Tell them

'Zora did it!'

Question number 17

What would you do if a fan walked up to you and said you and Chad made a cute couple?

Kick their butt.

Question number 18

Would you ever pull a prank on Sonny?

Who WOULDN'T?!

Question number 19

Would you prank Chad on his first date with Sonny?

*Looks around*

....yeah.....

Question number 20

What would you do?

What do you mean.....What would I do??!!

mbote **Zoezora**! (Formerly known as **Crazy For Zora**)

Hey! Is your first name Zoe and your last name Zora?!

Question number 21

Would you feed your Gnomes, Gnomejerky if they did not have Gnome food left? and I think I might know what your thinking right now.

Oh really?!

You know what I'm thinking?!

Your a mind-reader!!!

No fair!

I want to be one!

Heck no!

I'd never feed my Gnomes Gnomejerky! Because it is made

from real Gnome!

AHHHH!

I hope it wasn't Mr. Nomes long lost cousin!

Question number 22

Oh and would it be crazy if I drew a portrait of you or do you think i am crazy?

Nah...

it wouldn't be crazy.

It just would mean that you like to draw....

I guess.....

Grr **RawrrStar**

Are you rawring at a star?

Question number 23

Have you ever wanted to be a leprechaun? Because y'know, I'M A LEPRECHAUN BECAUSE I'M IRISH MAHAHAHAHA.

I already am a leprechaun!

We are Leprechaunaum Buddies!

Question number 24

If you could be any superhero, who would you be?

The Brain!

Question number 25

Do you think Sonny has ever written a song for Chad?

Maybe!

Hi **Luke Smith Rox Meh Socks**!

You rock at Pennames!

Question number 26

Do you like drive-in movies?

Not after I saw Grease.....ugh....

Question number 27

What would you think if So Random became a crime show where somebody was always kidnapped and the name was changed to So Ransom?

What?!

Was I fired?!

Question number 28

Do you believe in ghosts?

Of course!

Question number 29

How did you get to be on So Random?

Halo LauraDyalnCooper

Do you not even know how to spell your own name?! Its DYLAN not DYALN!

Question number 30

Do you secretly think Chads hot, and if you dont do any of the other castmates?

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

....well Sonny does.

Aye Aye Captain **Missing Fred**!

922! Fred is missing!

Question number 31

Why do we ask you questions?

I dunno.....

Ask yourself.

Question number 32

Do you like Selena Gomez as an actress?

She's alright.

She's not my favorite.

Question number 33

Do you like honey bunches of oats with almonds? I DO!

You do?!

I hate them!

I like them WITHOUT almonds.

So I have my dad pick them out. :)

.....Long story sucker.....

....

*Hears runs down the hall*

*And then the closet door is opened*

AHHH!!! I will hurt you!

*Holds up a rubber panda*

Eh.....

'I just want your autograph.'

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

**Was there any mistakes?**

**...**

**REVIEW or you will be a panda on ice!  
**


	18. Missing Mr Nome!

**Thanks for clicking 'True or False'! Get ready for the randomness!**

**Woo!**

**...**

**Dedicated to Alyssa and Kelly-They got me to write this, and if I didn't, they'd bug me to death.....You girls rock!**

**...**

**~Juliet  
**

* * *

'MISSING GNOME NAMED MR. NOME'

'Has orange hair, pink shirt, and green pants.'

'A 1 cent reward!'

'Last Seen: At the So Random Prop House'

'Please contact Zora Lancaster'

' (510) Fish-4-Grady-And-Monkeys-4-Nico'

What a stupid phone number!

It freaks me out!

Its weird what is spells out!

But anyways......

SOMEBODY GNOMENAPPED MR. NOME!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Screams*

THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!!!!!

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!

*Cries*

Poor Mr. Nome.

Mrs. Nome is really sad too.

And Nomely Nome Jr.

*Gets Angry*

CHAD STOLE HIM!

I know it!

I shall get him back!

*Runs to Chad's dressing room and sets up a net and a mirror and comb as a base*

NOW....I shall wait.

Hit it...Jeopardy theme music!

*Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do*

........

I'm bored.

Questions?

Well...**sonnyandchadluv **shall go first.

Mostly because I think they are going to kill me.

Because Who uses the word "Luv"!!

I mean really?

Doesn't this review scare you:

'c#ap you still haven't answered my questions!!'

Well......SO-RRY Miss/Mr. Pushy.

But I couldn't find your review!

Moving on....

**(A/N: Sorry sonnyandchadluv! I didn't mean to NOT answer your questions. But I seriously couldn't find them. :'( )**

Hola Ally117!

Were you born in 11/7? Or 1/17?

Question number 1

Had Chad ever TRIED to Crunk Dance?

Yep!

Question number 2

If so...Did he succeed?

Heck No!

Question number 3

If no, you ever told Chad that Sonny loves guys that Crunk Dance?

You are amazing, my friend!

I shall tell him later, after he gets out of his net...if he does! *evil laugh*

Where now on air with **Zoezora**!

So your are the number one fan of Zora, right?

Question number 4

What would you do if you sent a letter you your friend's brother saying:

Dear person named (Insert name here),

You don't know me but I know you! I know you work for the CIA! And I want you to tell them that they suck and tell the government that they really suck bus's. I want your shrink machine! And your pink troll doll? Along with your harpoon!

Signed the person that don't know that will become your worst nightmare

**Zoezora**! You are like the next Zora that will carry on the Zora ways!

Question number 5

Do you like that I changed my name to Zoezora?

Sure!

Now I don't feel like your a big stocker. :)

Hey **Sami**!

Sam Sam Sam Sam! Didn't Jaylor Mwift write a song about someone named Sam? HEY! IS THAT SAM YOU?!

Question number 6

Your name is so unique. What does it mean and where did it come from?

Flattering will get you nowhere!

BUT.....

It is from the Slavic origin and it means "Dawn" *Smiles*

Question number 7

Do people ever wonder how you became unsual?

Nah...this just have to meet my parents and then they would know why.

Good Internet, **lonelyWINGS**

Someone REALLY needs to get thous WINGS a friend!

Question number 8

Have you ever been kissed?

Does a dog count?

Or a snake?

Or Halloway?

Question number 9

Do you prefer Chad or thous Jonases?

..I dunno...all four are conceited...

Question number 10

Why does Sonny have a MOO ringtone on her cell phone?

She didn't homesick a lot.

Question number 11

Lets say Sonny never existed, would you believe Chad is gay?

Define gay.......

Rawr to **RawrrStar**

Tell the Stars I said 'Rawrr", ok?

Question number 12

Are you sick of all these questions about Sonny and Chad?

Yeah....but over time, I just get use to it.

Question number 13

Will you be pranking Tawni on your prank show?

Yep!

Tonight I am!

We are going to break her mirrors with hammers!

Yay

Hiya, **Jonzeygir**l!

Let me guess...your a fan girl of the Jonas Brothers.

Question number 14

Has Sonny ever read Chad's journal entries?

Nope.

If she had, then they'd be together.

Because ALL Chad's entries at least have Sonny's name in it once!

Dance aways**, dothepepperminttwist**

I'm a master at the peppermint twist! I challenge you! *Da-Da-Dumm*

Question number 15

Do you know the muffin man?

*Starts singing*

'_Oh do you know the muffin man,_

_the muffin man, the muffin man,_

_Oh do you know the muffin man,_

_That lives on Drury Lane!_

_Oh yes, I know the muffin man,_

_the muffin man, the muffin man._

_Oh yes, I know th muffin man,_

_That lives on Drury Lane!'_

...Well maybe I don't know him...*Frowns*

But do you?

If so...have him text me! :P

Flop for **Frocked**!

Dekcorf! haha!

Question number 16

Do Chad ever seem kinda...randomish?

Totally! Random is pretty for him!

But.....NO IT IS NOT!

:)

Question number 17

Don't you think its hilarious how Chad hates comedy but he show is full is hilarious-Drama filled?

YESSSSSS!

He show is so stupidly dumb and funny how he acts so drama-like!

Yo **Luke Smith Rox Meh Socks**!

So...Your name is Luke Smith, you rox and your Meh socks?.........werido.

Question number 18

If you could between a dragon or endless laffy taffy, what would you chose?

A Dragon of course.

I'd name him Draggison.

Or Draggette for a girl.

Question number 19

If you didn't stay an actress, then what would you be when you grow up?

A Super Monkey underwater!

With a straw!

....Don't judge me! :P

Question number 20

What you you prefer: Hamburgers or Hot Dogs?

Hamburgers.

I don't want to eat something that has the word "Dog" in it!!

What's it to ya, **CantlivewithoutHarryPotter**?!

There is a ' between Can and t needed.

Question number 21

Can you give us a summary of Harry Potter?

Sure....why not.

Its about a boy named Jarry Wotter.

Who is so conceited about who he is.

And always saves the day.

He also where these old glasses that make him look like a nomb.

His two friends are in love and he never lets them be together.

He has a weird thing on it forehead that is weird and he is so fake when to comes to having powers!

Question number22

Can you give us another Wizard of Oz based sketch?

NO!

Question number 23

Speaking of that, did Sharona ever blog again?

Of course!

Question number 24

Who is your favorite geico person, the caveman, the gecko, or the monkey with eyes.

The Gecko

I want an actsent like that!

Question number 25

Did you know that the world's largest lawn gnome is 13 feet?

YES!

I am a member of the 'Save The Gnome Foundation'! **(A/N:Thanks for the idea, Sydney *XXdreamerXgirlXX*)**

Why Wouldn't I know that?!

Question number 26

Did you ever hear of the Allie Finkle's rules for girls series?

No....And I don't think I want to.

Uh...Hi **......**

Dude! I say go to city hall and change your name!

Question number 27

Has anyone ever called Chad 'Chad Cooper'?

Yep.

Question number 28

And is his middle name really Dylan?

Yep!

Question number 29

What does CDC stand for?

Coins Dipped Chocolate

...

'Hey look! A free mirror and comb'

*Beeb-Beeb-Beeb*

'LITTLE RANDOOOOMMMMM!!!!!'

Chad! Where is my Mr. Nome!

'Your what?'

*Sigh* My gnome

'Why should I tell you?!'

Because your in a net and I could strave you to death.....

'In my closet.'

Thanks!

*Opens closet and grabs Mr. Nome*

PEACE OUT CHAD!

*And runs out Chad's dressing room*

'LITTLE RANDOOOOMMMMMM!'

...

I always win, don't I?

* * *

**I just love the ending! :)**

**...**

**Don't be mad if there is grammar or spelling mistakes...I didn't correct it. :P**

**....  
**

**REVIEW or Chad will steal YOUR Mr. Nome! **

***Evil Laugh*  
**


	19. Zora And The Fluffy Hamsters

**I know....I know......**

**I've heard the story about how I have disappeared and died before.....**

**....**

**This chapter took me like FOREVER.....*Cough*Cough*3 Hours *Cough***

**~Juliet**

**..**

**Disclaimer: Nope! :)  
**

* * *

Have you ever thought about how cool hamsters are?

I mean...REALLY!

They are like mini humans.

Fluffy/Hairy humans for that matter.

But I'm sure we'd find a lot of 'Human Hamsters'

...If we all got people of the species 'Grady'

to walk around with their shirts off.....

YUCK!

GROSS!

I did NOT need that image in my head.

Note to self:

Never EVER let Grady play a hobo in a sketch

EVER again......

UGH!

....But anyways....

Back on the talk about hamsters...

They are so cute!....

But....

Chad hates hamsters!

...If you are in the

BRFFAIYSWWKYB.....

then you will know that today is a holiday!

'Scare Your Classmates/co-workers/enemies Day!'

And yes.....

I will be scaring the falls.

They all seem to have a disorder of Hamsters....

Weird as it sounds.....

But I will be putting all my

1,000 male hamsters

and

2,000 female hamsters

in the Falls Hang-out

while the falls

are getting their

feet waxed.....

UGH!.....

So I shall just wait in my vent

with my bag of hamster food

and

Milk.

(Don't say a word about my food choices, O.K.!)

So....

shall I say...

Ask Away?

Heeeeeerrrrreeeee'sssss **Jonzeygirl**

Jonas fan, eh?

Question number 1

When do you think Chad will be single again?

....Don't even THINK about asking me to hook you up with him.

Question number 2

Does Chad actually like the Jonas Brothers?

....TRUE!

Yep...He sure does.

I think he's has a Joe poster in his dressing room.

Question number 3

Does he secretly like Zac Efron movies?

OF COURSE he does.

TRUE!

Will anybody else ever learn to not believe Chad?!

Question number 4

How many times a day does Chad look in the mirror?

I'd say about AT LEAST 28 times

BEFORE lunch time.

**24QueenMo **24/7! ...Haha! I crack myself out.

All hail Queen Mo!

Question number 5

How did she know Dakota Condor was evil before anybody else did?

Because!........

I can see behind thous cute little girl eyes!.....

Mahahahaha!

Remarkable **UnmistakablyAlice**!

Are you sure that your NOT Alice?

Question number 6

Have you ever thought of forging a letter from Mr Condor to the cast of Mackenzie falls getting them to do stupid stuff?

......Woo....

....Wow...

Long question.

TRUE!

I have done that before.

I got Portlyn to drink 10 jars of pickle juice.

And Chad to dance around the So Random set once....

I said in the letter that having him do that was a Egyptian way

to say your better......

Question number 7

Have you ever thought of telling Chad that Sonny has a thing for bald guys?

Ha!

FALSE!

I'm totally telling him that....

You, question people, have a lot of good ideas!

Music girl, **xoxMusicalxox**

Mus I Cal.....

Question number 8

Chad once gave Sonny a signed framed photo of himself as a gift, if Sonny was to give Chad a gift, what do YOU think she'd give him?

Another long question....

Ok...

Well.....

She would give him something that will make Chad feel guilty.

Like....

A box of all the arguments they have had.

A box of chocolates.

Flowers.

A plane ticket to the country of Chad

A 'When We First Met' book

A picture she drew of Chad. (She's got a lot of them.)

Shoes.

Stickers (She is trying to get rid of all of her stickers.)

Books. (And thous chick flick ones.)

And maybe

JUST MAYBE

A signed picture of her.

Now for a person named **........ **

...Go change your name, K? You can do that in U.S...But I don't know where you live....

Question number 9

Are Nico and Grady gay?

....Heck...I dunno

Get a life dude, don't judge them....

Question number 10

Does Chad really wear a wig?

...When I shave his head....

*Blows on nails*

Hello **Fluffness**

Now THAT is a person that knows the greatness of Hamsters!

Question number 11

Is there a training academy or something that I could go to to learn how to have all your awesome spy skills?

Of Course!

TRUE!

But were spies!

....So its a secret!

So

Sssh!

Question number 12

Could you teach me?

TRUE!

I am the founder of the academy anyways...

Come to my house...

around 11:30 a.m. tomorrow morning.....

And we'll talk.....

The code word is

'See'

Question number 13

And why are Chad and Sonny constantly in denial?

Its a life circle.......

How is **Zoezora**?!

Your not going to be one of thous stalker fans, right? Or crazy fan?

Question number 14

Are you a very good artist?

TRUE!

Wait till you see the picture I drew of Grady and Nico in a giant world......

Question number 15

Do you like to eat Nutella?

...FALSE!

... I eat

'Raisinella'

I love me some Raisins!

Well peanut butter....

Could you get me some **Zoezora**?

You are my #1 fan anyways?

....At least you say you are...

Question number 16

Would you ever fill Chad's dressing room with a bunch of bouncy balls.......

So when he opens the door a wave of them come crashing down on him?

TRUE!

Been there....Done that!

*Smiles and thinks of the past storm of bouncy balls*

Question number 17

Do you have a dart board?

TRUE!

With the Falls on its!

Question number 18

What is Bernie doing right now?

I think Bernie is hanging out with Tawni's lipstick....

He told me that their dating.....

Ha!

Question number 19

What would you do if you ran your own country?

Get everybody to wear shoes on their heads....

You know...... the normal thing to do....

Hola **Channy-Obsessed**

Somebody really needs to specialize in nursing people like you....

Question number 20

Could you tell us what actually happened when Chad confronted Sonny about that poem?

Umm.....Maybe....

Lets just say that Chad got SO uncomfortable.....

And told her....

Sonny totally give him a kiss on the cheek...

and just said 'Me too.'

And she got a big smile...

That's really all that happened there....

But....I think they are having secret dates....

From my sources....(Connie Monroe)

(Chad's email)

(Chad's diary)

.....

Question number 21

And whats the sweetest thing you've ever heard chad say about Sonny?

Well if you mean

sweet as in candies and those kind of things....

Then.....

'Sonny looks like a cute lollipop today.'

That was in his diary...

I'm surprised that him and Mini Chad agreed on something.

**Frocked**!

Frock of Ducks are on your door step!

Question number 22

Who's your hero?

Michel Lotito....

Don't know who he is?

Look him up and I will tell you who got it right in the next chapter.

:)

Question number 23

Do you think Kanye West is a nub?

TRUE!

And that is plain and simple.

Moving on....

Question number 24

So... how are you?

Great! Thanks for asking!

People need to ask that more.

Question number 25

Have you ever tried spray painting the Mackenzie Falls studio? And by that I mean Chad's stuff.

TRUE!

Pink!

I think he still has some pink shoes and socks...

I'm thinking about going again.

Wanta come?

Now **Channy4ever343**

And NO I will not pretend that it is 'Zoraisthebest'

Question number 26

Is is weird sometimes being the youngest actor on So Random and pretty much in the studio altogether?

Nah!

It makes me special special.

Question number 27

Is Chad as insecure as he seems but tries to hide?

TRUE!

Of course!

Question number 28

Why do you think the reason is that Chad and Sonny are so in denial about their relationship?

How many times who people have to ask that?

Ok, **lifeisweirdbutawesome**

At least somebody understands me!

Question number 29

Do you like my new penname?

Yep...People can't always can't live without Harry Potter

*Hint*Hint*

Question number 30

Do you ever read other fanfictions?

FALSE!

I got better things to do in my life.

Question number 31

Do you have any stuffed animals?

Yep. Many

Question number 32

Would you ever name your pet after a fictional character?

TRUE!

Who wouldn't?!

Question number 33

Have you ever worn a dress?

I have in the past......

Question number 34

Did you think Gassie was a cute dog when she wasn't farting?

Of course!

But Grady disagrees....YIKES!

Question number 35

Which one of the parodies of Jingle Bells do you like best:

Jingle Bells Batman Smells Robin Laid an egg batmobile lost a wheel and the joker got away

jingle bells mermaid man smells banacle boy laid an egg the invisibile boat mobile lost a wheel and the dirty bubble got away

jingle bells harry smells hermione laid an egg had another kid and voldemort got away

jingle bells edward smells bella can suck a egg the cullens died and jacob ranaway?

...

Aye Yei Yei....

Ok umm.....

The second one sometimes...

And the other one on Mondays.

Question number 36

Do you like aeropastale?

...

Eh?

Question number 37

Do you like pokemon?

Ha...

Poke my mom! Get it?

...Ok umm....

Yes.

Question number 38

What was your favorite nick jr and playhouse disney show when you were little?

Blue's Prints! Ha!

You know that's not really what it's called, right?

Question number 39

Did you ever eat a dog treat just to find out why dogs like them so much?

Why do you think I'm eating hamster food?!

We all are living things, we can all eat the same, right?

TRUE!

Yep I have!

Question number 40

Were you mad when you had to get wet for the Gassie sketch?

It wasn't THAT big of a deal, you know.

Question number 41

Was the wig you wore in annoying girl itchy?

YYYYES!!

They found it in the basement of Nico's house.

Question number 42

Does Murphy the security guard like you,Sonny or Tawni?

....Yep pretty much.....

....

....

...

*Sigh*

Man! People and their questions...

Ok...Now count to five.

1

2

3

4

5

'!!!!!!!!!'

Goes the Portlyn Girl

'AHHHHHHHGHGHHHHHHHEHHHHHH!!!!'

The Chad master

...Where are the other falls members?!

'!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Wait.....

Found them!

....

I think I will leave my hamsters in their for the night

....

Ok....

Happy Scare your classmates/co-workers/enemies Day!

...

Have a good day.

Oh and

Chad?

**dothepepperminttwist **wanted me to tell you something.....

She wants you to know that she is going to hate you

and that she

knows the muffin man

AND

will kill you at the peppermint twist!

...

...Now I can't beat the goodbye.....

* * *

**3,369 words of yawns and clicking back and front from the review page to my document page......**

**Well....**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I worked out!**

**....**

**Don't yell at me if there are mistakes, K!  
**

**...**

**REVIEW or the Hamsters will no longer be fluffy!  
**


	20. Zora And The Glee

**O.K...**

**So here is the deal guys. **

**I think this will be the second to the last chapter.**

**The last chapter will be published the day this STORY was published. **

**...Anyways...**

**This took my about 5 days.**

**I started the first day, didn't do anything for the next 3 days, then finished it the 4th days by trying to write it twice in a days.**

**This story tires me out.**

**But I LOVE it!**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I said it a lot already?  
**

* * *

Okay.

So everybody is going crazy about Glee

I know?

Why would they?

Who would want to watch a show,

with people having hand L's on their forehead!

Well...

I give you one guess...

...

...

You are right!

CHAD!

I swear,

I heard him sing

'Take A Bow',

From the vents.

...At least I think that is what the song's called...

Anyways...

He was singing, and dancing so hard...

That he broke his foot.

And now he's trying to cover it.

So if Chad asks you for an ice-cube...

Just laugh!

And say its from me.

So now I tricked Chad into signing up for Track.

So since he wants to be prefect, he's lying about his foot.

Lets watch, shall we?

Questions while we wait?

Hey **Sonny days**!

Ha! Its summer...prefect timing!

Question number 1

What is the strangest thing you've seen from spying on people from the vents?

Tawni smelling her toes?

**Jonzeygirl**

Hey..Have you heard the Jonas Brothers new song 'L.A. Baby'...Yeah all they say is the title of the song...Must not have gone to school.

Question number 2

Are you sure I can't have a date with Chad?

...Why would you want too...

Your already fainting at Jonas concerts.

Question number 3

Have you been to Canada?

Oh yes...

I was there when I watched the Olympics.

Question number 4

Can you sing the Jonas Brothers song, Fly With Me, for us?

Eh...You asked for it.

But only a few verses.

**'If time was still the moon would always, always find us.**

**We could have a blackout up in the sky tonight,**

**I would see the evil in your eyes,**

**And I'd leave it all behind.**

**If its you for pie forever,**

**If its you and pie right now,**

**That'd be delicious, be delicious'**

...*Cough*Cough*, haven't sang since Christmas...

Now may I move on...

Gee...Thanks

Question number 5

How do you Holloway doesn't like girls with fluffy hamsters?

...Who do you think your asking?

Dr. Phil...Who has to think about it?

Question number 6

Does Chad use contact lenses to make his eyes sparkle?

...No...People who see it, are in love with him.

He's sees it too...So yeah.

Yo **Adoxagraphy Angelus**!

Wait...So is that the name of your dog?

Question number 7

Why is Chad so conceited?

Well it started when he was 3 years old...

Living with a mother who loved mirrors...

Question number 8

Why did you learn to be come so awesomely awesome?

Haha! Its a gift! *Wink!*

Hello **chibee23**

Question number 9

Can we see another page of Chad's diary?

What's the password...?

...Fine

_Dear Mini Chad,_

_Ok...So yesterday my T.V, wasn't working,_

_So I tried to fix it, and the T.V. fell on my foot._

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M LYING?_

_How could you?_

_AND I thought we were FRIENDS?_

_MINI CHAD, could you AT LEAST let me shine for a minute?_

_What do you mean you let me shine all the time!_

_How are YOU better then ME?_

_YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU ACT FOR ME?_

_No! I will not let you stop doing that!  
_

_I'm NOT controlling you!_

_Fine...THEN LEAVE..._

_...Wait no...Come back Mini Chad..._

_Can I finished my story...Thanks. :)  
_

_So now its broken,_

_And this guy came and told me the my track meet is tomorrow._

_So I must go, because I'm perfect!_

_I AM TOO PERFECT!_

_GRRR!_

_Mini Chad...Just go shopping like you said you would..._

_Love,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

**...**

Chad and Mini Chad are like an old married couple...

Question number 10

Where are you born?

...In a place...At a time

Question number 11

Besides Chad, does anybody else in the studio like Sonny?

...Oh yeah...Most of the extras.

Hey **I'mComplicatedButSimple**!

REALLY? You ARE? ME TOO! But Simple rhymes with Pimple...Yuck!

Question number 12

How was your day?

Oh fine...Thanks!

I was busy counting how many same popcorn twins,

Grady and Nico were missing! :)

Question number 13

Can you read us something from Chad's diary please? I'm give you a virtual cookie!

...I'll take the cookie,

but I already read one of the diary entries today.

But I'll tell you what...I'll read you his to-do list from yesterday

_Chaddy's To-Do List!_

_1. Eat puddling _

_2. Find my pink blanket_

_3. Practice counting to 10_

_4. Calling the limo driver, and fire him_

_5. Yell at the homeless dog_

_6. Laugh at Gradyson & Nicoloas_

_7. Play Leap Frog_

_8. Go to the beach_

_9. Dance _

...

Question number 14

Where is your dressing room?

In the unknown...

Question number 15

What color would you dye your color if you had to?

Red...

It reminds me of chili.

Hi Hi **UnmistakablyAlice**

So do you like not make mistakes?...

Question number 16

Who would be more upset if they lost there hair-Chad or Tawni?

...Tawni...

She'd sue you if something happened to it!

...Trust me...I know... :(

Question number 17

How much would it cost you to wear a dress?

I dunno...

Make me a offer

Question number 18

Have you ever thought about putting laxitives in the McKenzie Falls food,

so Chad and the other McKenzie Falls cast always have to go to the toliet,

then did you put an out-of-order on the bathroom door?

...OHHHHHHH

I should do that!

They have an episode finale coming soon, so that would be a perfect time!

Yo **HarryFan94**

I know of a club for people that like being Hairy. I think you should join, if you are a true fan.**  
**

Question number 19

What is your favorite sketch?

...The Spider & Girl sketch!

...I got to step on Nico!

Question number 20

What is the worse thing you'd ever done to the falls?

Burn it down?

What's up **Zoezora**!

Hey Zoezora...Your zipper's down!...Ha! That is because your name starts with Z. Only the lucky ones get a name with the letter Z.

Question number 21

Do you hide candy in your boots?

No...No...No...

I hide candy in the vents...

DUH!

Question number 22

What type of candy?

Skittles!

Question number 23

Are the rumors true that you live in a bat cave?

WHAT fansite are you getting this info from!

People that are STALKING ME!

People can't know my secret life...AHHHH!

Question number 24

Have you heard of the FDNY?

Friends in Dresses Need Yo-Yos?

Of Course!

I started that organization .

Unless you mean...

Fire Department of New York City

...I'm not allow in their stations anymore...

Question number 25

How was your day?

...I was already asked that...

But thanks for caring!

People should ask more.

Question number 26

Would you tie Chad with the Jonas Brothers and hang them over a volcano?

...I already did that...

I'm not allow to be near the Jonas Brothers anymore,

but for some reason...

I can be with them IN a New York Fire Station...

...Yeah...I dunno

Hello **ChadluvsSonshine**!

...You do know the Chad is allergic to the Sun, right?

Question number 27

Can you luck Chad and Sonny in a closet?

...I CAN...

But first I will need a closet that can BE locked.

Question number 28

Does Chad practice asking Sonny out?

...Yeah...

But he sucks.

Com on up Miss **Frocked**!

Frock is lock in a box...Doesn't it sound cool!

Question number 29

Are you a ninja?

...Yep! ...

And I jump over tables!

Question number 30

Wanna be ninja buddies?

Not unless you have you ninja card!

Question number 31

I have a sudden craving for milk...do you?

...*Thinks*...Yep. Now I do.

But it MUST be Chocolate!

Question number 32

How was your Christmas?

...Great thanks!

It was nice to be asked...

I didn't see my other fans asking...

Maybe nobody else is my fan!...

...AHHHHH!

:(

How COULD you **Zoezora**?

!

How could you not love rain? L.A. hasn't gotten REAL rain in years! ...Well there was the 4-something days of rain this year thou...

Question number 33

Are you annoyed with me!

HECK YEAH!

You hate RAIN!

Question number 34

Does Zora have a cell phone?

...Yeah...Want don't you call me sometime..

I will not answer!

Question number 35

How do you change your screen name?

...You pick a new name...

Question number 36

Can you tell I'm not going to ask serious question till you put mine on here?

...*SIGH*

Doesn't everybody realize I try to answer EVERYONE'S questions...

Can you SEE how long these chapters are.

Its taking me days to finish THIS one...

Mostly because I have a life

Fluffy **Fluffness**

Question number 37

How many spy skills do you know?

Well for one...

I'm upside down right now...

Question number 38

Who would scream louder if they got their head shaved-Chad or Tawni?

If you do it at the same time,

I hope you are on the other side of the world

Question number 39

Did you ever have a sugar rush?

Nah...Sugar doesn't get to me...

I'm naturally hyper.

Question number 40

Do you have other prank ideas?

Kidnap Chad's comb

**dothepepperminttwist**...

Did you know its peppermint season?

Question number 41

Have you ever been on a talk show?

...No...

They are scared of me

**Luna Febos Hecate Artemis**

...That is quite a name there

Question number 42

Why didn't you invade the McFalls through the vents?

They are fixing the vents in the McFalls filming room.

Its not my fault my couch fell through the vent...

Question number 43

Are the vents your headquarters or Science Lab?

...The vents are big...

I have different rooms, for different things.

Question number 44

What would be better-Chad going wild, Chad on the moon, or Giving Chad's acting job to Zac Efron?

..Eh...

All would be GREAT!

But Chad with no spacesuit, would be my dream.

Can you make my dream happen?

**NickJForever **is here

...How do you know that Nick J is his REAL name, does he have a song where he asks you who he is? ...See I have point...

You will NEVER marry him. I **Forever** promise you. :)

Question number 45

How many skorts does Sonny own?

Not any, anymore...

Tawni burned them

Question number 46

What's Chad's favorite saying?

"Yes, Mom."

Question number 47

Can we see a page of Tawni's diary?

Not today...

Tawni locked it up.

I'm still trying to break it...

I'm know...What kind of spy am I?

Well...

I would give you another thing that Tawni wrote...

But I'm sure you'd like Nick's diary more.

Question number 48

Where did you get your clothes from?

...Uh...My vent clothes...DUH!

**Zora is my hero**...

Yes...Yes I am! But I hope I'm your Guitar hero more!

Question number 49

What ever happened to the camera in Chad's dressing room?

...Oh...He found it, and broken it.

But there is another one in there now.

Question number 50

What did Chad exactly do when you told him Sonny liked bald guys?

Oh...He put on a bald cap, and made Sonny faint.

She was SO shocked.

And screamed.

So he give the cap to a hobo...

What will that do, the hobo's already bald!

Question number 51

Don't you agree all ducks should be purple?

Oh yes...

My duck is!

Question number 52

...

Wait...there aren't anymore...Oh well...

*Loud Sounds*

SHHHH...

Be quiet...The camera is working

...I put a camera on the track field...

*Moves a girl wave a flag, and see people start running*

*Chad is still at the starting line*

*He starts to run, but gets to 10 feet, then falls.*

*People laugh loud*

...

HAHA!

...I guess...

Glee isn't as evil as I thought...

If it FINISH made me laugh!

...

Well..

C Ya!

* * *

**Well...I was going to edit it ALL...But I got lazy. So I hope the other half of the chapter is O.K.**

**...**

**REVIEW of Glee will make YOU run Track!  
**


End file.
